


Zwitter - A Rammfic

by FrauSchneider



Category: Emigrate (Band), Feeling B, Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, First Arsch, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauSchneider/pseuds/FrauSchneider
Summary: This first chapter is basically scene-setting, not much in the way of action. As this is an AU setting, our versions of biology/physics/sociology and so on don't apply, there are differences in this alternate reality. As always, I do not claim to know or represent Rammstein, all artistic rights remain the property of the band. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. This is a work in progress, so please bear with me while I write/edit/publish. As with my previous stories I welcome constructive criticism/suggestions. I hope you enjoy the story as it develops. :)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is basically scene-setting, not much in the way of action. As this is an AU setting, our versions of biology/physics/sociology and so on don't apply, there are differences in this alternate reality. As always, I do not claim to know or represent Rammstein, all artistic rights remain the property of the band. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. This is a work in progress, so please bear with me while I write/edit/publish. As with my previous stories I welcome constructive criticism/suggestions. I hope you enjoy the story as it develops. :)

“Zwitter” – A Rammfic

Chapter One

There are an infinite number of worlds in an infinite number of universes, many running parallel to each other, often mirroring each other until a single choice or action alters the course of the future in a myriad different ways.  
Right at this moment in time, in a world parallel to ours, a young man is pacing the floor of his small bedroom, cursing his misfortune of having been born into this particular reality, where not everything is as it might appear. He was a week away from his ‘coming of age’, at which time the authorities would expect his parents to register for either ‘assignment’ surgery, putting down full payment at registration, or put his status as ‘binary.’  
Zven was, like a tenth of the population, born with ‘no assigned gender’, neither solely male nor female, but had in fact had both sets of genitalia. ‘NAGs,’ as they were commonly referred to, were highly prized by the wealthy, often purchased as private pets to be used as they saw fit. NAGs born into wealthy families were usually operated on at a very young age to assign the child to just one gender, in order to avoid shame being brought to the family name, with medical staff and officials often paid hush money to alter medical records to reflect the chosen gender. If the child later identified with their lost gender they would just have corrective surgery.  
NAGs born into lower classes, upon ‘coming of age’ were expected to declare their preferred ‘assignment’ and a date would be set for the surgery upon payment, due in full at the point of registration. They would then be given a sub-dermal implant so that the authorities could check their progress through the system. The new ‘male’ and ‘female’ adults would then be free to pursue whatever career they chose. Anyone whose families couldn’t afford the surgical fees would also receive an implant, listing them as ‘binary’ and would be taken away from their families to a government facility for processing. As the families would not be able to get income from the wages their offspring might otherwise have earned, the government paid them a nominal sum in compensation.  
The binaries were subjected to a barrage of tests to determine intelligence, but also graded on an aesthetic level. Those considered handsome or beautiful would be purchased by wealthy families, sometimes they would be fortunate and be treated as a consort or lover, but more often than not the binaries were used as sex slaves, often passed around friends and guests for entertainment.  
Those who weren’t considered sufficiently good looking were sorted into various government workhouses and given the tedious and often manual jobs that no-one else wanted. Although it came as little or no comfort to the government-owned binaries, they were better treated than the NAGs abducted by slavers before their registration. The illegally obtained NAGs were often sold to brothels, or traded on the black market as commodities.  
In order to avoid being kidnapped, once a NAG reached puberty, they would try to act as the gender they most identified with, and would go to great lengths to hide their true status, with varying degrees of success. Zven and his family considered him to be more male than female, so when ‘he’ started developing breasts he was started on an exercise regime that made them more like well-defined pectorals, and as for the menstruation cycle, he was lucky enough to have a sister, so the family just bought in bulk from various outlets, in order not to tip-off anyone with ties to potential kidnappers.  
Growing up, Zven had aspirations of being a professional musician, and had become accomplished on numerous instruments, predominantly guitar. As his ‘coming of age’ started drawing closer, it became apparent that his family would most likely be unable to afford assignment surgery. Although binaries bought by the wealthy tended to live in greater luxury and comfort than the vast majority of ordinary citizens, on the rare occasion that he glimpsed one, Zven thought that they looked soulless, as though all their life-force was being slowly drained away. He had no desire to be trapped in one of those gilded cages, so, for weeks now, he had been planning a way out. It meant that he would likely never see his family again, but as that was already a likely scenario, it was a sacrifice he was prepared to make in exchange for his freedom.  
It would soon be nightfall, and he would be embarking on a potentially dangerous journey. He just had to wait for the signal from his friend, then he would be gone. Pausing briefly to check for the umpteenth time since dinner that he’d packed everything he needed, Zven resumed his pacing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long posting the next chapter, I wanted to strike the right balance between description and dialogue without losing the story's pace. I also had a brief trip to Prague last weekend to see a certain band live. ;o)  
> Ah, I wish I could live it all again!

Chapter Two

The household had gradually turned silent as night descended. Zven lay stretched out on the bed, hands clasped behind his head in an effort not to chew his nails through sheer nervousness.  
His bedside lamp cast a faint glow around the room, unnoticeable beyond the threshold of the door, but sufficient for Zven to be able to move around without fear of bumping into things or accidentally knocking something over.  
The sound of an owl hooting could be heard through the half-open sash window, soon followed by the call of a cuckoo. Zven smiled with relief, that combination of bird calls was the signal from his friend Till, to let him know that the area was all clear. His friend had grown up next to a nature reserve, and from a young age could imitate numerous birds and mammals accurately.  
Zven and Till had forged a friendship in kindergarten, and it remained as strong as ever. Till was a ‘natural’ male, and knew of Zven’s binary status, but had never shown any interest in experimenting with Zven as they matured, stating that “I prefer my pussy without any extras, no offense!” Zven was relieved rather than offended, as he was certain that he would be unable to fend off the much stronger Till in the event he became amorous.  
Grabbing his bag from under his bed, Zven quickly donned his jacket, and carefully swung a leg out of the window. Finding purchase on the limb of the oak tree that grew next to the house, he reached out one arm to grab a gnarly overhead branch, before pulling himself the rest of the way through the window. He worked his way gingerly along the limb towards the trunk, then quickly descended, his bag bumping gently against his back as he moved.  
Moments later, he dropped the last few feet to the mossy ground underneath, landing in a crouch. He waited a few heartbeats until he was sure that no-one inside had detected his departure, before darting across to where Till was waiting in the driver’s seat of his van, and clambered up next to him.  
“All set? You’re sure you still want to do this?”  
“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life. This is probably my only chance to stay free. Let’s go before my family wake up.”  
Till studied Zven’s face for a moment, ascertaining if there was any evidence of doubt, and finding none, nodded and turned the ignition. The engine purred into life, and after releasing the handbrake, Till pointed the van down the road, setting the pair off on their journey to the country’s border, and their future together.  
“Did you remember to pack my…”  
“…guitars and amps, and pedals and cables, yes. Everything you left at my house, everything you listed as essential, they’re all back there in the van. Honestly, you’re worse than a woman! Do you want to check before we leave town?”  
Zven punched Till’s arm at the private joke and pulled a face. “No, sorry. I’m just a little nervous. I’m sure it’s all there, and even if we have forgotten anything, we could probably buy it where we’re going.”  
“That’s ok. I must admit, I checked everything half a dozen times before leaving, myself. Well, I didn’t want you to throw a hissy fit on me!” he winked.  
Rolling his eyes, Zven asked the question that had been worrying him, “Are you certain the other members of your band will accept me?”  
Till chuckled softly. “Aside from the fact that you seem to enthral practically everyone you meet, male and female alike, I told them I’d quit the band if they didn’t let you play!”  
“But you’re the one who put the band together, you’re the one people come to hear sing! The band wouldn’t even exist without you!”  
“See, they don’t have a choice – but I wouldn’t tell them that!” Till responded with wry amusement. “We’ve a long journey ahead, there’s some space in the centre of all your junk, with some blankets and a pillow. I’ll wake you when it’s your turn to drive. Just try not to snore!”  
“It’s not junk and I don’t snore!” Zven retorted as he clambered over his seat into the rear section of the vehicle, fidgeting about a bit until he finally found a comfortable position, the motion and quiet hum of the van soon lulling him into a deep sleep.  
Till smiled and shook his head as the first gentle snores emanated from behind him.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to keep you going while I work on the rest. :)

Chapter 3

Soft light filtered through the van’s windows as the sun rose in the early morning sky. Finding gaps between the stacks of equipment, it fell across the sleeping Zven, and, in conjunction with the dawn chorus from above the tree-lined lane, it stirred the sleeper to wakefulness.  
Throwing an arm across his eyes to shield them from the light, Zven yawned and groaned, before pushing himself up into a sitting position. The blanket covering him dropped to his lap, leaving him shivering in the cool morning air.  
“It’s about time you woke up!” Till’s voice floated from the front of the van. “I was just about to prod you, to see if you were ready for breakfast.”  
Zven’s stomach rumbled as if in response. “Apparently I am, but I need to take a piss first.”  
“There are plenty of trees and bushes you can go behind in this lay-by, and a river over there that you can wash in, if you’re so inclined.”  
Motioning the direction of the river, Till set to unpacking a compact gas stove and various cooking utensils, moving them to a flat piece of ground in order to prepare their food. Zven opened the sliding side door, and, feet firmly on the ground, stretched his arms up and then to the side, working out the kinks in his back, before ambling off towards the trees and the river beyond.  
By the time he emerged refreshed, Till was piling two plates up with beans, sausage, eggs and bacon. The heavenly aroma made Zven’s stomach growl again, somewhat more insistently this time.  
“Whereabouts are we?”  
“Just east of the border, a few miles in. You were sound asleep at the border, and the radio covered your breathing, so the guards didn’t notice you. They’re used to seeing me travel back and forth for work, so let me pass without doing a thorough check, luckily.”  
“I was certain that we’d get caught out, I’m not sure that I would be able to maintain our cover story under questioning.”  
“They’re much more liberal on this side, as long as you’re not doing damage to people or property, you’re pretty much left alone by the authorities.”  
“I can see why you chose to move away from the West. It sounds like paradise in comparison. Did you get fake ID papers for me anyway?”  
Till reached into the van, retrieving some documents from the glovebox. “Here you go. I know we’ve gone over it so many times that you can probably recite it in your sleep, but remember your cover story for anyone outside of the band, and most importantly, your name from now on is Richard. Now, finish your breakfast. There’s a couple more hours of travel ahead before we reach the house we all share, and I’d like to be there in time for lunch – it’s Flake’s turn to cook and his dishes are delicious!”  
‘Richard’ laughed, “I can always count on you to plan things around your stomach! I assume you’ve made sure that there will be plenty of food in all the places that the band’s lined up to play in?”  
“Of course! What would be the point otherwise? We’re certainly not playing for the money – there is a reason for me having a day job you know!”  
Snorting in amusement, Richard finished the last of his meal, then gathered the dishes and cutlery, taking them down to wash them in the clear river water. He carefully packed them back in the van and took his place in the passenger seat. “You better tell me more about these other friends of yours, and what you and they want me to do in the band. Also, how am I going to pay my way? Did you find a job for me?”  
“Oh, you’re going to be our house-elf. You get to do all the cooking and cleaning that the rest of us are too lazy to do!”  
“Not funny, Till…”  
“Who said I’m joking?”


	4. Four

Chapter Four

During the rest of the journey Till outlined the various roles each band member played in the ‘legend’ behind the music. They were missing one crucial element to complete their story, and it was for this role that Till had recommended Richard to his other friends. Of course they needed to hear and see him perform before giving the green light, and see if he got on well with them on a personal level too. Both Till and Richard were a little anxious as they drove up the gravel driveway to the house.  
The three-storey detached property was set back from the road, surrounded by trees and bushes on the periphery, the building itself had obviously seen better days. It had previously been owned by the wealthy parents of the band’s drummer, Christoph, who gave it to him as a gift, ostensibly so that he could play his kit well away from where it would disturb them and their guests.  
In order to gain some measure of independence from his family, Christoph had invited his bandmates to join him at the property, paying a nominal amount to cover food and bills. As this arrangement meant he wasn’t reliant on his parents, they were content to let him pursue his desire to play professionally.  
There was no sign of Christoph when Till led Richard through the main entrance, carrying some of the equipment from the van. Richard followed him down a long hallway, a guitar case in each hand, and into a spacious room to the rear of the property. Spacious, that is, if it weren’t for all the musical clutter. A drum kit dominated one corner of the room, with keyboards, a couple of bass guitars and a few electric guitars spread around the rest of the room, cables snaking between the instruments and amplifier stacks.  
Till gestured to a relatively empty area, which had been designated for Richard’s use, before setting down his load before disappearing to retrieve the rest of Richard’s gear. Richard wandered about the room, checking out the other equipment and set-ups, before moving to the windows looking out over the garden space beyond. It was a much larger space than back at his family home, with lots of greenery creating a private space for enjoying the garden. He imagined laying on the lawn in the warm summer months, sharing beers with friends. A stark contrast to the cold rain which was currently falling from a leaden sky.  
Turning back on hearing Till placing more cases on the floor, Richard removed his favourite guitar from its case, and plugged it into one of his amps, powering the amp via a nearby socket. Powering on the amp, he started to tune up the guitar in readiness for a quick practice.  
It was as he started his warm up exercises that the other occupants of the house started to appear. Richard stopped playing suddenly self-conscious in the presence of strangers. Luckily, Till arrived with the remainder of Richard’s things and made proper introductions.  
“Richard, I’d like you to meet Flake, our keyboard player. He looks harmless enough, but trust me, he’s got a sarcastic mouth that often winds up getting him in a fist-fight…the short-arse next to him is Paul, on rhythm guitar. He’ll be working with you to help you learn our songs.”  
Richard nodded and said hello in turn to the tall and lanky bespectacled Flake, and the short, tattooed man with an infectious grin next to him.  
“The hairless giant over there is our bassist, Ollie. He doesn’t speak much, but when he does it’s generally worth hearing. We think he might be related to Ents, as he likes to spend most of his free time among the trees. Last, but not least. is Schneider…where is Schneider?”  
Paul answered, “Last I saw him, he was finishing preparing the room for Richard. I’m sure he’ll be down in a few minutes.”  
“Okay, I suppose we could make a start without him. It’ll be quieter at any rate!”  
Once everyone had finished shaking hands with Richard and exchanging pleasantries, Till suggested they sit down and let Richard showcase his talents. He played a couple of songs by well-known bands, adding his own flourishes to the pieces. The others nodded at each other in approval, before asking him about how and where he learned to play, his influences and favourite bans, and were all in deep discussion when a figure appeared in the doorway.  
Noticing the latecomer, Till resumed introductions. “Richard, this is Christoph, our drummer and landlord. Christoph, this is Richard, he’s…”  
“Perfect!” Schneider finished.  
Paul almost choked on the drink he was in the process of swallowing, and the others all wore quizzical expressions.  
“Perfect for the binary role, I mean.” He rolled his eyes and continued, “Those cheekbones and jawline, along with his physique… even without makeup I could be convinced he’s a binary.”  
Richard flushed, embarrassed. Till had said it was up to Richard whether or not to let the others know the truth. As Richard’s cheeks grew more rosy Schneider asked, “Can you do that on cue, because that would really add to the effect!”  
Seeing that Richard was starting to feel uncomfortable under Christoph’s intense scrutiny, he came to his friend’s aid. “If you don’t mind, we’ve had a long journey to get here, I know I could use a wash and brush-up, I’m sure Richard feels the same. I’ll show him to his room, then after lunch we can all sit down and discuss plans and music.”  
“Of course, sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Flake and I will prepare lunch while you show Richard around. Come down when you’re ready.”  
Till nodded and hefted a suitcase under one arm, while Richard retrieved another. Richard smiled at Schneider in acknowledgement before trailing in Till’s wake, oblivious to Schneider’s intense gaze following him out of the room.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated with additional text

Chapter Five

It didn’t take Richard long to stow his belongings in the wardrobe and drawers provided, having very few outfits to his name. He was pleased to discover that his room was partially over the practice room, so he had the same view of the garden beyond. Till poked his head round the door.  
“Are you ready for lunch yet, because I’m starving!”  
“Um, yeah, it smells good, whatever it is.”  
Till led Richard back down the stairs, and into a room at the front of the property, which turned out to be the dining room. There was a serving hatch on the room’s rear wall, through which Flake was pashing ditches for Ollie to place on each table mat.  
“It’s an old house, still has some of its original features,” Till explained.  
Once everyone had been served, Flake left the kitchen and joined everyone in the dining room. After a couple of minutes of friendly banter as bread rolls and condiments were passed around, everyone tucked in with enthusiasm.  
“This is delicious, Flake, would you show me how to make it sometime?” Richard enquired.  
“It’s quite straightforward – it’s a wild boar goulash with cranberry coulis and ginger dumplings, but yes, I’ll be happy to show you, we could do with another cook around here.”  
“Great, I look forward to it!”  
Till spoke up, “That reminds me, while we’re on the subject of food, we need to cook up a feast for the 24th, as it’s Richard’s birthday…”  
He waved Richard quiet as he started to object and continued, “…your birthday is just a good excuse for us to have a party, but as a concession to you we could make a Black Forest cake.”  
***  
Richard’s coming of age came and went relatively quietly, with the promised cake and lots of alcohol all round. The following morning, once his hangover had subsided, Richard remarked quietly to Till how surreal it felt to know he was now officially a fugitive.  
“Don’t worry about it, as long as you don’t go back over the border, you’re fine. The Western authorities don’t have jurisdiction here. As long as you don’t break any laws here, with any luck, after a couple of years you should’ve earned enough to submit your registration online, and if you choose to have surgery, it can be done here and your records submitted to the West. I’ve heard of quite a few people who’ve done it successfully.”  
“I hope you’re right, I feel nauseous just at the thought of going back.”  
“Actually, that’s probably the vodka from last night. Listen, I’ve got to go back West on another delivery for work, and I’ll be gone a few days. I’ll make sure this bunch of reprobates look after you while I’m absent. Is there anything you’d like fetching back?”  
“No, I brought everything I own already.”  
“Well, if you do think of anything, let me know. In the meantime, let’s see if the others are sober enough to practice, our first gig is in two weeks.”

Till left early on the Monday morning, happy enough with the band’s performances during practice. As he climbed into his van he suggested to the others that they use the next few days to create a stage outfit for Richard, and help him to rehearse his character’s role, which required him to flirt with the other band members whilst playing.

“If there’s any aspect that you’re not comfortable with, Richard, just tell them. We can always alter things if need be.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take _really_ good care of him,” Paul replied.

“I’ll be fine, Till. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Back indoors, Schneider passed Richard a cup of coffee. “Till tells me that he’s only ever seen you with girls, so if we’re going to have any chance of passing you off as a convincing binary rather than a straight male, we need to get you comfortable with kissing and flirting with other men, especially with an audience, as quickly as possible. I think the best way to achieve that is for the five of us to go to one of our regular clubs tonight. You’ll probably feel more relaxed after a couple of drinks, that coupled with the low lighting and everyone around us doing the same kind of thing, you shouldn’t feel too conspicuous. Does that sound ok?”

“Um, yeah. I admit I’m a little nervous about that part of the show. I know it’s only acting, but I’ve never had to act before either.”

“Bring your coffee, let’s go and pick out something appropriate for you to wear tonight… and we should maybe look at doing something with your mop of hair, while we’re at it.”

***

Richard stood in the centre of his bedroom, while Schneider walked a full circle around him, studying his physique and making humming sounds while he mulled over ideas.

“I think we’ll keep it relatively simple for tonight, classic black perhaps, enough to hint at your sexy curves. Ideally, we want people to take notice of your face, we’ll be featuring you as the new addition to the show. We can show off your booty at the gig, give the punters something to look to. Let’s take a look at what you’ve got in your closet…”

Alarmed, Richard made a move to stop Schneider as he pulled at the corner of a shirt on the topmost shelf, saying “This looks promising…” just as a small box, shoved to the back of the shelf on top of the shirt, tumbled out, hitting Schneider on the head before dropping to the floor. Curious, Schneider picked it up and read the product label. Somewhat surprised he turned to Richard, “To say you’ve not done any acting, you’re remarkably method in your approach. I wouldn’t have even thought of getting some of these for a prop! If I didn’t know any different, I would have thought that you really are a…”

He trailed off, finally noticing Richard’s stricken expression and nervous glances towards the door. He looked ready to bolt. Schneider looked at the box of tampons and back to Richard, before crossing the room to close the door, Richard watching his every move anxiously.

“You really _are_ a binary!? But there’s no microchip in your neck!”

Eyes wide with undisguised terror, Richard pleaded, “Please don’t report me. You don’t know what they’ll do to me…I’ll do anything you ask…”

Placing his hands around the top of Richard’s arms, as a calming gesture, Schneider responded, “Hey, it’s ok, don’t panic. I promise I won’t tell anyone without your permission. But as it’s my house you’re staying in, and as it seems you’re here illegally, I would appreciate it if you told me everything from the beginning.”

He grabbed a nearby chair and sat himself opposite Richard, who was perched on the end of the bed. As it looked like Richard might still try and make a run for it, he took hold of his hands and traced circles with his thumbs, in an effort to calm him down. After taking a few shaky breaths, Richard began to tell Schneider about the strict regulations in the West regarding the registration and chipping of binaries, how his family simply couldn’t afford the fees, and what his fate would most likely have been if he’d remained there. He explained how Till and he had looked at ways of smuggling him into the East, and various options for earning enough money for Richard to pay his own fees, before the band opening had come about.”

“And your real name is Zven? I definitely prefer Richard, it suits you better.”

“I wanted to be upfront with you all straight away, as I know it could get you into trouble, but Till said it would be better until you’d all got to know me for myself, rather than as the ‘token binary’ in the group. People often find it difficult to get past their preconceptions if they don’t know you in any other context.”

“While I’m not happy about the omission, I can see Till’s reasoning behind it. I assume none of the others know yet?”

“No, that is, we’ve not told them.”

Nodding to himself, Schneider got up and returned the box to its shelf, He took a moment to look at the rest of Richard’s clothes. “Are these all you’ve brought with you?”

At Richard’s nod, he tutted in response. “Well, none of these will do for tonight. They’re fine if you’re going for comfy, but we want _sexy!_ I think you’re roughly the same size as me, don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right back.” He gave Richard’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed on the way to the door.

When he returned, it appeared that Richard had done exactly as told, sitting in exactly the same position as when Schneider had left.

“Try these on for size and let me see how you look in them. Don’t worry, I’ll turn my back while you change…Richard?”

Richard seemed to finally register what Schneider had said. Looking up, he accepted the proffered clothing, a plain black figure hugging t-shirt with a diamante star embellishment, and supple black leather trousers, snug against the curves of his buttocks.

“Is it alright for me to turn around yet?”

“Yes.”

Schneider whistled softly in appreciation. “Oh, yes – they look better on you than they do me, I’m oddly jealous! Turn a 360 for me.”

Richard did as instructed, and turned back to look at Schneider.

“That’s definitely your outfit for tonight. Those leather boots you’ve got will be ok to wear with it. Now we need to sort your hair and makeup. I’ll give you a minute to change back into something more comfortable. Hang those in your wardrobe for later, then come up to my room. It’ll be much easier than me bringing everything down here.”

 


	6. Six

Chapter 6

“Right, sit down. Let’s get to work.”  
The pair were in Schneider’s en-suite bathroom, brightly lit and tiled floor to ceiling, with a large mirror occupying the space above the washbasin. Schneider draped a large towel around Richard’s shoulders and pinned it in place with a clothes peg, then tilted Richard’s head back so that it was over the bowl.  
“You better close your eyes while I do this, I don’t want to get shampoo in your eyes.”  
Shutting his eyelids, Richard tried his best to relax while Schneider set about washing and conditioning his hair. He found the sensation of having someone else’s hands working his hair and massaging his scalp oddly soothing. He almost regretted it when Schneider finally turned off the water, except for the crick he was developing in his neck which caused him to wince as he returned to an upright position.  
Noticing Richard’s discomfort, Schneider offered to help, skilfully finding the knots in both Richard’s neck and shoulders and easing them away.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Moving Richard and the chair forward a foot further away from the sink, Schneider was able to move around him, first combing out his damp hair, then making a few snips here and there, pulling tufts into upright positions occasionally, then doing additional cuts seemingly at random. Finally satisfied, Schneider dried Richard’s hair, then picked up a jar of sculpting gel. It took a few minutes before he was happy with the results. Removing the towel, he helped Richard stand, eyes closed again, before he would allow him to turn around and see the result in the mirror.  
“Oh! That looks great, I love the spikes! Thank you!”  
Releasing the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, Schneider held up a mirror behind Richard’s head so that he could see his new look from all angles.  
“I better be careful not to squish my hair with anything between now and tonight.”  
“Don’t worry about it – trust me, a nuclear blast won’t budge those spikes!”  
“What about when I go to sleep?”  
“Just rinse your hair with warm water and a dab of shampoo before bed. It’ll come out easily enough. Oh, and it’ll be fine in a light rain shower, just don’t spend a long time in wet conditions.”  
“Cool. So, um, what next?”  
“I’ll not do your makeup until after dinner this evening, as I’d only have to re-apply it if I did. Not to mention it would probably prove to be too much of a distraction for the others, and they’ve all got tasks to do before tonight. Let’s go show them your new ‘do’ though – get their verdict!”  
Grabbing one of Richard’s hands, he led him through the bedroom and down both flights of stairs. “By the way, holding hands is stage one of your character training – get used to any one of us holding your hand without notice!”  
“I think I’ll be able to cope with that!”  
Once they reached the ground floor, Schneider switched so that their arms were looped together, before marching them both into the practice room, where the others were having an impromptu jam session. They looked up at the interruption, the music grinding to a halt, leaving only the buzz of the amplifiers.  
“Bloody hell, Schneider – Richard looks great! How come you never do my hair like that?”  
“Maybe because you don’t have any, Ollie!” Schneider retorted, amused at the reaction from the normally reserved bassist.  
“Ooh, fluffy…!” This coming from Paul as he approached, tentatively reaching out to feel the spikes before having his hand slapped away by Schneider.   
“Look with your eyes, not your hands!”  
“Ow! Meanie!” Paul sulked.  
“Very nice.” Opined Flake.  
“Go steady with the enthusiasm, there!”  
“Yes, Richard looks good, but I’m waiting to see the finished product.”  
“Well, you’re going to have to wait until this evening. Don’t forget you’ve all got jobs to do before dinner, so jump to it! I need to take Richard shopping for a stage outfit, and I expect to find everything done by the time we get back!”  
“I thought we all moved in here to get away from our nagging mothers!” Paul replied.  
At Schneider’s raised eyebrow and stern expression, Flake mock-whispered to Paul, “Say ‘yes, Schneider’ before we all get extra chores!”  
“Don’t you mean ‘yes Frau Schneider’?” added Ollies, also in a stage whisper.  
“Yes, Frau Schneider, sorry Frau Schneider” Paul grovelled.  
“That’s better boys, toodle-oo!”  
Linking arms with Richard again, he spun around and walked briskly out of the front door and round to his car, parked in a covered space to the side of the house. After buckling himself in the front passenger seat, Richard enquired, “What was all that ‘Frau Schneider’ business about?”  
“Oh, that’s just one of my stage personas. I put on a wig and a ladies’ floral housecoat and punish the naughty boys,” he grinned. “The ‘frau’ comes in handy at home sometimes, she helps to keep the others in line.”  
Richard laughed, no longer feeling intimidated by the tall drummer. He realised that he was beginning to feel at ease around him, and his anxiety over having been ‘outed’ gradually melted away over the course of the afternoon, replaced by casual conversation and light-hearted laughter.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!

Chapter 7

“I think that’s enough spending for one afternoon.”  
“Not that I’m not grateful, but I’m not sure how I’m going to pay you back for all these clothes – you spent more on one jacket than I spent in total on clothes last year!”  
“Which is why you only have half a dozen outfits to your name! If we’re going to sell your image as a binary, you need more clothes with plenty of form-flattering cuts. As for paying me back, you could always give me a percentage of your cut from the gigs. I’m hoping that with you as an added attraction our ticket sales will go up, so that the clothes pay for themselves soon enough. Are you happy with that arrangement?”  
“Yes, I just don’t want to end up being a financial burden on anyone, I want to be able to pay my own way.”  
“With everything you told me earlier, I can understand that, and will respect” your wishes. There will be no treating you as a charity case.”  
“Thank you.” Richard said just as his stomach rumbled.  
“Good job we’re on our way home for dinner – any more rumbles like that and I’ll be worried that you’d be tempted to take a bite out of me!” Richard wasn’t sure, but he thought Schneider sounded more optimistic than worried at that prospect.  
***  
When dinner was over, and the table cleared, the five of them dispersed to their rooms to prepare for their night out. Once he had changed into his borrowed outfit, Richard ascended the stairs to Schneider’s room and tapped lightly on the wooden door.  
“Come on in, I’m decent.”  
Richard pushed the door open and stepped inside the large converted attic space.  
“Shut the door behind you, I don’t want any of the others to see you until we’re ready, now come and sit back down on this chair.”  
Just as on his previous visit, Schneider draped a towel around Richard’s shoulders, explaining that if any foundation or powders dropped, the towel would prevent them from ruining his shirt.  
“I’ll need you to close your eyes again. I’m going to start with a cleanser and toner, which will help the foundation to work better. They might sting if they get in your eyes, no matter how careful I am. Do I take it that you’re feeling better than you were this morning?”  
“Yes, thank you. Our trip out this afternoon helped.”  
“So I don’t have to worry about Till killing me when he returns because you’ve run off over the horizon?”  
Richard offered a small smile. “No, you’re safe, for now at least.”  
“Good, you had me worried. I intend to keep you around as long as possible.”  
Richard opened his eyes, wanting to read the expression on Schneider’s face following that comment, and was happy to realise it was a genuine statement, without a hint of deception.  
“I thought I said ‘eyes shut’?”  
“Sorry, Frau Schneider.”  
Schneider laughed at that. “Just remember who’s in charge, and I won’t need to spank you!”  
“What if I want to be spanked?” came the cheeky retort.  
“Someone is feeling better, naughty boy! Now, keep quiet and let the ‘frau’ do her work.”  
Richard lost all sense of time as he surrendered to Schneider’s ministrations, and was surprised when the other man announced that “My work here is done!”  
Carefully removing the towel, Schneider helped Richard to his feet and motioned to the mirror on the dressing table.  
“Is that really me? I look so…so different!”  
“Is that different good or different bad?”  
“Good, definitely good! How did you learn to do this?”  
“Two older sisters. They’d practice on me, but I got to play too. Well, I think we’re ready for tonight. Let’s go find the others…oh, wait, just one more thing before we go…close your eyes again.”  
Richard halted, his hand hovering over the door handle. Turning back towards Schneider, he closed his eyes, only to snap them open again as Schneider pressed his lips to his in a gentle kiss.  
“For luck,” Schneider explained.

***  
The five of them left a little after eight that evening, walking a short distance to catch a nearby tram, which would stop opposite their intended club. Ollie had taken it upon himself to be the first of the others to act as Richard’s escort, taking hold of his hand nonchalantly as they left the house, then getting him to perch on his knee when the tram proved too busy for all of them to sit down. Richard felt a little awkward at first, still getting used to the others’ personalities, but they made sure to include him in their conversations so he wouldn’t feel like an outcast.  
At the club, once they’d paid their entrance fees, Flake draped an arm around Richard’s shoulders, steering him in the direction of the bar.   
“I’m guaranteed to get served much faster with eye-candy like you with me, not to mention it’ll make people wonder how I could pull such a stunner,” Flake explained, giving Richard’s backside a cheeky pinch while they waited for their drinks.  
Pints in hand, they turned around and spotted the booth that Ollie and Schneider were already seated in, with partially drunk beverages.  
“Schneider always gets served quickly, wherever he goes, he usually doesn’t need to go to the bar either, lucky git! I’ve asked him how he does it, but he won’t spill!”  
Richard slid into the booth, next to Schneider, while Flake took the seat next to Ollie. Paul was nowhere in sight. Noticing Richard scanning the bar, Flake said, “If you’re wondering where the little goofball is, we always pay the doorman a little something to check Paul’s ID to prove his age – he’s still not worked out we’re responsible, he thinks that the guy has a grudge against him for some unknown reason!”  
Paul appeared moments later, brandishing his ID and rolling his eyes in exasperation towards the others, before heading off to the bar.  
“It’ll be a while before Paul rejoins us, how about you two circulate with the flyers, while Richard and I give everyone a teaser performance?”  
“As you command, Frau, but may we have permission to finish our drinks first?” Flake asked sarcastically.  
Schneider waved a dismissive hand in response.  
“What do you want me to…” Richard’s question remained unfinished as Schneider caught him in a long, languid kiss, one hand placed gently on the nape of Richard’s neck, while the other snaked up under his shirt. Schneider’s thumb brushed briefly against one of Richard’s nipples causing him to gasp, the sound swallowed by Schneider’s continued kiss. Feeling Richard tense up, he drew back.  
“You can tell me to stop any time you’re uncomfortable, remember. It’s just promotion for the gig, I won’t be offended.”  
“You just took me by surprise, that’s all. I thought that we would be dancing or something.”  
“Do you want to dance?”  
“Not particularly, but wouldn’t that be the easiest way to get people’s attention?”  
“You might want to take a quick look around,” Schneider replied, amused.  
Richard looked out from the booth. All round the room people were nudging each other and gesturing in their direction, heads close together in discussion.  
“Oh, there’s a lot of people staring at us!”  
“No,” Schneider corrected, “there’s a lot of people staring at you! They’re used to seeing me and the others on a regular basis. You’ll see a lot of these faces at our next gig, especially now they’ve seen you!”  
Ollie and Flake downed the last of their drinks, and left the booth in opposite directions, working the room and handing out flyers.  
“Are you happy to continue?”  
“Could we have another drink first? I’m still nervous especially now I know how many people are watching!”  
Schneider raised an arm, and moments later a female member of staff arrived with two pints of beer in hand. Placing the drinks on the table, she leaned forward, affording them both an excellent view of her ample cleavage. Smiling, she asked, “Can I get either of you two anything else? Some snacks, or company, perhaps?”  
She made no effort to disguise her interest in Richard, running her fingers lightly down his arm as she spoke.  
“That will be all for now, thank you.” Schneider politely but firmly replied as he paid for the drinks. The barmaid pouted before retreating, disappointed. He gave Richard a moment to down a few mouthfuls in an effort to get relaxed.  
“Ready? If it helps, just keep your concentration focused on me, pretend there’s no-one else here. Just so you’re not caught off guard, I’m going to straddle your lap, then resume kissing you. Stop me any time you need to.”  
True to his word, Schneider arranged himself on Richard’s lap, before leaning back in for a kiss. It didn’t take long for Richard to start to relax, becoming accustomed to Schneider’s weight and the gentle pressure on his lips. He moved to put his arms around Schneider’s back, partly to help steady the other man, but mainly because he felt the urge to do so, wanting to draw him closer.  
Schneider took this as a positive sign, and shifted his position slightly. He gave Richard’s ear a gentle nibble, before changing angle to lick and nuzzle against Richard’s neck, his turn to be surprised as his action elicited a low moan from the other man. “Like that, do we?”  
He nuzzled Richard’s neck some more, then worked his way up to his jawline, before searching out Richard’s mouth with his lips. This time, he ran the tip of his tongue across Richard’s lips, seeking permission to go further. After a moment’s pause, his mouth parted, another soft moan escaping him as Schneider pressed harder, his tongue massaging against Richard’s before retreating as he broke off the kiss.  
Richard’s eyes remained closed, afraid that if he opened them that Schneider would see the desire that was building inside, contrary to everything Richard thought he knew of himself. He was afraid that he wouldn’t see the same desire reflected back at him, if he revealed it. He’d never been attracted to men, but being with Schneider felt right, somehow….  
“Hey, are you ok, there?” Schneider asked, concerned. Richard opened his eyes, finding Schneider’s startling blue eyes level with his own, searching his face for any indication that he’d taken things too far.  
“I’m, uh… I’m fine… I think.”  
“You think?” Schneider laughed, before turning to indicate that he wanted serving again. “You certainly seemed to be embracing the role that time, I half expected to feel an erection pressing against me, the way you were moaning!”  
Schneider missed the look of disappointment that flashed across Richard’s face, at the notion that it had all just been acting on Schneider’s part. He masked his expression as their beers arrived, followed hot on their heels by Paul, who’d finally managed to get served.  
“Have I missed anything?”  
Ollie clapped him on the shoulder as he and Flake retook their earlier seats. “Yeah, you only missed these two having an epic make-out session – I’m pretty sure that even half the straight guys in the joint are currently sporting boners after that display!”  
“In which case, our objective seems to have been achieved. Hopefully we’ll have a really good turnout next weekend. I think I’ll head back after this one, I can feel a headache coming on thanks to the crap they’re playing in here tonight. What about the rest of you?” he asked as he extricated himself from Richard’s lap.  
“I’ve only just got my first and second pints, there’s no way I’m leaving yet.”  
Ollie and Flake also wanted to stay longer, having bumped into other friends of theirs, and had money down on the pool table.  
“Richard? How about you?” Paul asked, hoping the other man would attract girls to the booth, or at least get them served faster.  
“To be honest, I’m ready to go. I don’t normally drink much, and if I have another pint I might end up spewing everywhere, and these are borrowed clothes! I’ll stay longer another night.”  
He didn’t voice the real reason for wanting to leave, to spend as much time as possible with Schneider, even if it was ‘just an act’ for the drummer.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

As it was a mild night, Richard and Schneider chose to walk back to the house, and Richard thought that the fresh breeze would help to clear some of the beer-fog from his brain. Along the way Schneider pointed out local landmarks and places of interest. They traded stories about where they’d grown up and how they each met Till, (in the course of doing his job, Till had to deliver some items to the Schneider family estate, which included Schneider’s latest drumkit, and struck up a conversation which led to them starting ‘First Arsch’ together), and what drew them both into music.  
Back home, Richard was reluctant to let the night end, but Schneider could see that Richard was still slightly the worse for wear from the beer.  
“I think we can agree that tonight has been a success, we’re probably going to have our biggest attendance yet thanks to you. You will need to get more comfortable with kissing and flirting with men though, it needs to look as natural as possible. It will be interesting to see how you interact with the others, when the time comes.”  
“Maybe you could help me practice?” Richard was surprised to hear himself asking.  
Schneider, equally surprised and caught off-guard, recovered quickly enough to respond, “I’d be happy to,” before continuing, “I realise that this may seem a little absurd after what we were doing at the club earlier, but I’d like to get to know you better, away from the distraction of the others, and was wondering if I could take you out for dinner sometime?”  
Richard’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you mean, like, on a date?”  
“That was the general idea…”  
“I’d like that, yes.” He allowed himself to breathe again.  
“Really? Cool – would Thursday be too soon?”  
“I don’t think I’ve got anything planned for then, but maybe I would need to ask the Frau for permission…” Richard grinned, slightly goofily.  
“She and I are old friends, I’ll have a word with her for you. In the meantime, I better let you get to bed, you look like you’re about to fall asleep standing up…well, leaning up at any rate! Is it okay if I kiss you goodnight?”  
Richard nodded, yes. Much to his surprise he received the lightest of kisses on his cheek, before Schneider turned and ascended the stairs to his room. Still feeling slightly disoriented and gently swaying, Richard just managed to avoid breaking his nose by walking into his bedroom door, before he’d turned the handle to open it. Staggering through and closing the door behind him, he managed to make it the few steps to his bed, before falling into a deep slumber, dreams involving a certain blue-eyed drummer keeping him company through ’til morning.  
***  
Richard squinted as the morning sun stole through a gap in the curtains, then groaned as he attempted to sit up, his head pounding and his stomach turning somersaults. The heel of his palm was a variety of hues when he pulled it away from rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to recall the previous day’s events, and to realise he’d fallen asleep fully clothed and without seeing to his hair and makeup.  
Carefully, so as not to cover his borrowed shirt in eyeshadow, lippy and mascara, he peeled off his now distinctly crumpled outfit, and scrabbled around for the t-shirt and jogging bottoms he normally slept in. Locating them quickly, he changed into them before heading to the bathroom that he shared with both Till and Ollie, hoping to get showered before he was spotted by any of the others.  
“Good morning, gorgeous!” came Flake’s decidedly chipper voice. Sniggering, he added, “My, you look positively radiant with your hair at right-angles and mascara smudged down your cheeks. The very picture of perfection!”  
“I believe the response you’re looking for is ‘Fuck off, Flake!’” Paul supplied helpfully, his grin stretching from ear to ear.  
“How are you two not hungover, and can you turn the volume down please?”  
“Practice, and no – you brought this on yourself. Don’t worry, we’ll soon have you drinking like a fish… by the way, are you aware that you’ve got a little…”  
“Big! Huge! Enormous…!” Flake interjected.  
“…something on your neck?” Paul finished, before he and Flake disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, giggling.  
Grateful that they’d finally left him alone, Richard closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, then turned on the shower. He sat on a chair while he slipped off his clothes, naked, he stuck a hand under the stream of water to check the temperature before stepping in. He heaved a contented sigh as the hot water pummelled his skin, the heat soaking into his tired and sore muscles, while the steam in combination with the menthol-scented shampoo cleared his head.  
Once he was satisfied that he’d got the last of the hair-gel out, and his hair suitably conditioned, he reached for his body-wash – inhaling the lime and lemongrass scent from the bottle, before squeezing out a blob onto one palm – massaging it all over, swearing as he caught a tender spot on his neck. Frowning as he remembered Paul and Flake’s earlier comments, he finished his shower and grabbed a bath-towel from the heated railing next to the shower cubicle. He rubbed himself dry vigorously, slipped his night clothes back on, and used the damp towel to clear the steam off the bathroom mirror.  
“Shiiiiit!” Eyes widening in disbelief, he took a closer look at his reflection – on one side of his neck, a couple of inches above collar-level, was a livid bluish-purple mouth-shaped bruise. Schneider had marked him with a love-bite that could be seen from space. Richard was sure that no amount of concealer would be able to disguise it, and he couldn’t exactly go around wearing a scarf in July.  
He cleaned up the bathroom, outing the used towels in the laundry hamper before heading back to his bedroom to find something clean and practical to wear for the day. Richard looked at his paltry collection of clothes and sighed. Nothing had a high enough collar to hide the bruise, he would just have to accept the barracking he would no doubt receive at breakfast, it would be pointless anyway, he’d soon learnt that Paul was unable to keep secrets for long. Moving the hangers on the clothing rail, he eventually picked out a blue muscle-shirt and a pair of bleached denims that he and Schneider bought yesterday. He changed, then took a few deep breaths and headed downstairs. If he can’t hide it, he may as well own it, he might even find a way to turn it to his advantage….  
***  
Downstairs, Richard refused to let the others get to him with their snarky comments about his neck, which looked like it might have been the only topic of conversation, by insisting that it was deliberate and ‘added authenticity’ to his character, further adding that they were obviously only bothered because they weren’t the ones to give it to him.  
“Maybe it’s time we practiced the other parts of the show?” he suggested, making a grab for Paul who was passing next to him with a slice of toast. The evil grin and mischievous glint in his eyes as he said it caused the smaller guitarist to squeak in mock alarm as he scuttled away to the relative safety of the other side of the table.  
“Help! The new guy’s trying to molest me!”  
“I can’t help myself, you’re so cute!”  
Oliver laughed, “I think Paul’s really only jealous that Schneider snogged Richard instead of him!”  
Paul reddened at the suggestion, then almost jumped out of his skin when a voice behind him said, “I can soon change that…I never knew you felt that way about me, Paul!”  
Schneider spun Paul around to face him, giving him a big sloppy kiss on the lips while squeezing his behind, much to the amusement of everyone else.  
“Get off me, you great big oaf! You know Oliver was only saying that to try to embarrass me!”  
Flake, sipping on a cup of tea, looked up from his newspaper and remarked, “Trying to embarrass you? Judging by your current beetroot-coloured complexion, I’d say he succeeded!”  
***  
Richard spent the rest of the day practicing his parts of the band’s songs and helping Schneider with household chores. The other three all had day jobs and had departed shortly after breakfast.  
Schneider crossed the kitchen and moved to stand behind Richard, who was midway through washing the pots in the sink. He put his arms around Richard’s waist, and echoing the previous night, planted a kiss on Richard’s cheek, making the younger man smile and turn his head, allowing Schneider the opportunity to kiss him on the lips.  
“I hope the others didn’t give you too much grief over that bruise…sorry!” he added, when Richard winced as Schneider traced a finger over the damaged skin.  
“Nothing that I couldn’t handle, I told them we did it on purpose. Till’s given me a lot worse over the years.”  
Schneider nearly choked on the orange juice he’d just taken a sip of, spluttering, “Till’s done what…!?”  
“He’s made far worse fun of me than those three…” He saw the look of relief on Schneider’s face, “…oh, you thought I meant he’d done worse than this?” indicating his neck.   
“Trust me, he’s not the slightest bit interested in me like that, we’re more like brothers than anything. It’s going to be weird, kissing him on stage, I think I’ll need a stiff drink first. It should give the rest of you a laugh though.” He pulled a face at the thought.  
“I confess, I’m probably going to be rather jealous watching you flirting with Till and Paul while I’m stuck behind the drums. Although, I will have an excellent view of your pert behind wiggling about.”  
“You men are all the same – you only want me for my body – I’m not some piece of meat, Schneider!” Richard mock-sniffed indignantly, with a haughty expression.  
“I know, sweetie – I’m only teasing you, and you can call me Christoph when we’re alone!”  
With that, he gave Richard a quick peck on the forehead, and exited the kitchen, giving Richard’s backside a sharp slap as he moved away.  
Richard smiled and shook his head ruefully, returning to the task at hand, wondering at how quickly his life was changing, and curious as to what his future might have in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, buttercups! We're in for a bumpy ride for the foreseeable future...


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies to Darby_Harper - you're going to have to wait a little bit longer... ;o)

Chapter Nine

Richard was nervous as he got ready for his evening out with Schneider. He tried on several different shirts before going with his original choice – a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He had spent a good half-hour trying to get his hair spiked just right, then almost as long to get his makeup on, ending up removing most of it, settling for concealer on his neck, black eyeliner, and nothing more.  
He had kept himself busy since Tuesday morning by doing household chores, (apparently Till wasn’t kidding on that front), and scouring the papers for possible jobs to apply for. It hadn’t proved fruitful so far, but it was still early days, and the others were more than happy for him to do their share of the housework, (and secretly hoped that he wouldn’t get a job too soon, they rather enjoyed not having to cook or clean.)  
There was a light knock at his bedroom door.  
“Are you ready, Richard?”  
In answer, Richard picked up his suit’s jacket and opened the door. “Ready!”  
It had been hot during the day, and although the evening was still warm, it wasn’t uncomfortably so, a light breeze helping to cool the temperature. It didn’t take long to walk to the restaurant, the maître d’ ushering them to a table in a quiet corner for privacy, signalling a waiter to bring them menus and the wine list. Richard took in the sumptuous surroundings and felt his earlier anxiety start to return.  
Schneider, becoming attuned to Richard’s moods, picked up on it straight away.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Richard looked back at Schneider and gestured around them. “I’ve never been anywhere so…posh before. I’m certain I stick out like a sore thumb. I don’t want to embarrass you by saying or doing something stupid, I can’t pronounce half the names of these dishes, let alone tell you what’s in them, and there’s more cutlery than I know what to do with….”  
He paused, a hurt expression on his face as Schneider laughed in response. Schneider reached across the table and took both Richard’s hands in his, bringing them up to his lips, brushing a kiss over Richard’s knuckles.  
“I was the same the first time I came here with my family, but you don’t need to worry – everyone here thought exactly the same too, I bet. You just have to learn how to bluff it!” he winked, conspiratorially.  
He waved the waiter, who had been waiting a respectful distance away until needed, over to them and asked, “Could you tell us about today’s specials, please?”  
The waiter complied, and also made a couple of recommendations from the main menu, enabling Richard to choose a dish he thought he would enjoy. Schneider made his selection, then chose a wine suitable to accompany both orders. As the waiter took their orders to the kitchen, Schneider said, “See, not so scary after all!”  
They spent the rest of the evening continuing their conversation from Monday night. Richard found that as well as music they had several interests in common despite them having come from very different backgrounds. Although Schneider, (Christoph, Richard corrected himself mentally), had grown up in a wealthy family, he possessed none of the superiority complexes so often associated with the middle and upper classes, instead being down-to-earth and having the innate ability to make everyone he spoke to feel like an equal.  
Richard left the restaurant feeling far more relaxed than when he arrived, partly due to the wine the pair had been drinking, (they’d polished off three bottles between them), but mainly because Christoph was able to alleviate all his anxieties with either a few words or a gesture.  
They strolled slowly, Christoph’s arm circling Richard’s waist, his other occasionally gesticulating to emphasize a point. He gently steered them both into a nearby park, the paths lit every twenty-five metres or so by solar-powered streetlamps. The path they followed meandered around an artificial lake, its edges softened by the overhanging branches of weeping willows, along with bulrushes and various reeds growing in the shallows.  
Eventually they came to a point where the path split in two, one fork looping the rest of the way round the lake until it re-joined itself, reminding Christoph of the mythical Ourobouros, the other leading in the direction of a river, rising over the water on the back of an old stone bridge.  
The couple paused at the bridge’s zenith, the moonlight scattering silver beams on the water, lending it an almost magical gleam.  
“This is one of my favourite views in the city.”  
“I can see why, it’s beautiful…”  
“Not as beautiful as you…”  
Christoph pulled Richard into his arms, and leant down to kiss him, softly at first, then with greater intensity as he felt the younger man pressing against him, tightening the embrace. Richard surprised him by running his tongue against Christoph’s lips, wanting to deepen the kiss, Christoph acquiescing immediately, his own tongue exploring Richard’s mouth.  
He broke off, planting a row of butterfly kisses along Richard’s jawline before nipping gently at the unmarked side of his neck, lower down than the previous occasion, but still getting the same response from Richard. This time, however, he could feel the other man’s arousal, straining against the fabric of his trousers, rubbing against his own hardness. His voice was husky as he spoke.  
“I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but I can safely say that I am falling madly in love with you. Please tell me that you feel the same way…that I’m not just making a fool of myself…” he pleaded.  
Richard took a moment before responding. “I…. Until now, I’ve never been attracted to any man, and I have to admit, the idea scares me a little…but right now…I can’t even imagine being with anyone else. You’re all I think about.”  
Schneider drew Richard back in for another passionate kiss, only stopping when he felt the need to breathe.  
“Before we do anything else, I should tell you that for a few years now I’ve had a rule - not to have sex on a first date. There have been too many times in the past when either I, or my date, had second thoughts in the cold light of day about pursuing the relationship, which to me makes the previous night feel cheap and meaningless. I don’t want that to happen with us, especially with us living and working together, so what I suggest we do is this; we’re going to finish walking home, kiss goodnight and go to our separate beds…although I for one will be having a cold shower first! If we’re both still certain about how we feel in the morning, then we can arrange another date and take it from there. Is that okay with you?”  
Richard felt both relieved and crestfallen – he wanted to take things to the next level with Christoph, but he felt almost like a girl at her senior prom, expecting to lose her virginity with her date, nervous and excited all at once. Technically Richard was far from being a virgin, having had several girlfriends in the past few years, however he suspected that he would be taking a more submissive role in this new relationship, assuming that they both felt the same in the morning.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are written, I just need to edit and type them up... it's going to get hot... ;oP

Chapter 10

Ollie, Paul and Flake were in deep discussion over what they should all eat for that evening’s meal when Schneider wandered in, looking forward to his first coffee of the day.  
“Have you left sleeping beauty in bed?” Flake inquired, by way of greeting.  
Schneider rolled his eyes. “You all know my rule regarding first dates, so knock it off. But judging from your question, I take it that Richard’s not surfaced yet? That’s unusual, he’s normally one of the first up. Have any of you heard him up and about at all this morning?”  
There was a trio of shaking heads. Schneider grabbed a second mug to go with his own, and poured another coffee, this one destined for Richard. “I guess he’s got another hangover then. I better go check on him.”  
“Another hangover? What a lightweight! Have you ever known anyone get so drunk on so little?”  
“I seem to recall, Paul, that you could be intoxicated on just the whiff of a wine gum! Cut Richard some slack, he didn’t have as many opportunities to go drinking as we did growing up. He’s a quick study though, I’m sure he’ll be able to drink you under the table before long!”  
He made to give Paul a sloppy kiss to match the one from Tuesday morning, just as a means to wind the shorter man up in retaliation for his comments.  
“Aargh! Not again – I don’t want drummer cooties!”  
Schneider laughed and made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the staircase. He padded along the landing to Richard’s door, and switching so both mugs were in one hand, he used the other to rap gently on the wood. A low groan answered him, and chuckling softly, Schneider said ‘lightweight’ under his breath, before entering.  
Richard’s curtains were drawn shut, making the room fairly dark, but Schneider was able to pick out Richard’s suit from the previous evening strewn over the back of the chair, shoes dropped haphazardly apparently in the same spot that they’d been removed. Richard could only just be seen – even in the warm summer temperatures he had cocooned himself in his duvet, the only evidence of human life was his shock of black hair against the crisp white pillow.  
“Richard? The others say they haven’t seen you down for breakfast – have you got another hangover?”  
The only response he got was another moan. Setting the two mugs down on the bedside table, Schneider sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled the duvet down a few inches until he could see Richard’s face.  
“Reesh, are you okay love?” He realised his question was redundant, something was visibly wrong. Richard’s face was ghostly pale and scrunched up in pain, and, on further investigation, his body curled up under the duvet in the foetal position, arms criss-crossed against his stomach.  
“Oh no, please don’t tell me you’ve got food poisoning, I’ll never forgive myself!”  
Richard finally stirred and answered, “No, nothing like that, it’s…I need that box from the cupboard.”  
“Oh… Oh!” Schneider moved quickly to retrieve the box from its hiding place. “Um, do you need help getting to the bathroom? Can I get you anything else?”  
“I can manage the bathroom on my own, but I’d appreciate it if you could find some painkillers and maybe a hot water bottle?” As Richard sat up he grimaced. “Oh, and maybe some chocolate?”  
“I’ll see what I can do, it’ll take a few minutes for the water to boil for the water bottle though.”  
“That’s okay. I may be a while in the bathroom.” He moved to get up. “Would you mind going first? I don’t know if there’s any evidence on my clothes, and what with the others…”  
“Evidence? Of wha…oh, right. Ignore me, I’m being stupid.” He stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ll be back shortly.”  
Richard waited until Christoph had shut the door on exiting before throwing back the duvet and checking his jogging bottoms for outward indications of bleeding. Relieved to find none, he palmed a tampon and shoved the box into the bedside drawer, before heading to the bathroom.  
***  
Downstairs, Schneider was working on gathering the list of items. “Has anyone seen the ibuprofen? It’s not in the medical cupboard.”  
“Sorry, that’s my fault. I’ve got it in my room, I forgot to put it back following my migraine the other day. I’ll go and fetch it in a minute.” Flake said around a mouthful of crumpet.  
“Does anyone still have a hot water bottle?” was Schneider’s next question as he filled the kettle to heat some water.  
Paul spoke up. “There’s a couple in our bathroom, do you want me to bring one down, or will you be taking the kettle upstairs?”  
“Bring one down, and if one of those is the one with the fuzzy sheep cover, choose the other one – I’m sure you’ve probably humped the sheep a few times!”  
“Have not!”  
“You have too!” Flake countered.  
Ollie and Schneider both pulled faces, grossed out.  
“What else did he ask for…? Ah yes…chocolate… where’s all the chocolate I put in the cupboard gone? I put several bars in at the weekend!”  
“Weird hangover if he’s asking for chocolate” Paul mused, frowning as he went to retrieve the water bottle.  
“I put the chocolate in the fridge so it wouldn’t melt in the heat.” Ollie explained, reaching into the cool-boxes to pass a bar to Schneider.  
“Good thinking Ollie, thanks. Would you mind filling the water bottle and bringing it up when Paul returns?”  
“Sure.”  
Schneider poured a glass of cold water, and picked up the chocolate again. Meeting Flake on the landing, he accepted the tablets, then re-entered Richard’s room. The younger man was back under the duvet, his eyes closed once more.  
“Hey, I’ve got painkillers and some chocolate. The hot water bottle will be here soon.”  
Richard managed a wan smile. “Thank you.”  
He pushed himself up against the pillows, and took the water and tablets offered, downing the latter quickly. He broke off a couple of squares of chocolate, and enjoyed its velvety texture as it melted on his tongue, his eyes closed and head back with a look of bliss on his face.  
Schneider chuffed, amused. “Watching you eat that chocolate I’m pretty sure I’ve just seen your orgasm face!”  
Richard cracked one eye open, “Wouldn’t you like to know…?”  
“Actually, yes, I would – but I can wait. Let’s get you feeling better first.”  
There was a knock at the door – Ollie bringing the water bottle, which he’d wrapped in a towel so that the rubber container wouldn’t burn Richard’s skin, he gave them a quick smile as he handed it over, then retreated.  
“You’re sure you don’t need anything else?”  
“Maybe a bit more sleep.”  
“Okay, I’ll let you get your head back down for a bit. I’ll make sure the others are quiet and don’t disturb you.”  
Richard smiled in thanks as he settled back down and got himself comfortable. As he moved to pick up the now empty coffee mugs, Schneider leant forward and kissed Richard on the forehead. “Feel better soon, love.”  
***  
The friends were clearing the breakfast table prior to going to work when Till arrived home from his trip to the west. Seeing only four people he inquired, “Where’s Richard.?”  
“Good morning Till! Welcome home, are you well, did you have a good trip?”  
Till flagged Paul off and growled his question again.  
“He’s upstairs, in bed. He’s not feeling too well today.” Schneider informed him.  
Till put down his travel bag, concern etched on his face, and began heading for the hallway door. “What’s wrong with him?”  
Before Schneider could give Till an answer that would satisfy him for now, until he could get him alone, and without revealing anything to the others, Flake piped up. “Apparently he’s having his moonblood.”  
“What?” Till, Schneider and Paul asked in unison, each for different reasons.  
Ollie said, “Oh come on guys, it wasn’t difficult to put two and two together. With all the things Schneider was gathering just now to take up to Richard, it was easy to guess. You said it yourself Paul – pretty weird having chocolate for a hangover!”  
Flake took up the thread. “Yeah, the chocolate was the big giveaway. But what we want to know is why both you and Till neglected to tell us the truth about Richard.”  
“Hang on…” Paul interrupted, “Paul wants to know Richard’s having his what now?”  
Flake turned to Paul, “Richard has girl bits as well as boy bits, and the girl bits are giving him ouchies…”  
“Are you telling me that Richard’s a NAG?”  
“Binary!” Till and Schneider corrected him in tandem.  
“How long have you known?” Till asked, a resigned look on his face.  
“I found out not long after you left on Monday, and the others…just now, evidently.”  
Paul was still standing with a confused expression, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, as he processed the information about the other guitarist.  
“As for why I didn’t tell you, I’m assuming Richard told you our reasons, Schneider?” Till looked to the drummer seeking confirmation. Schneider nodded. “In that case, I’ll let Schneider fill you in on the details, while I go up and check on Richard.”  
He left, bounding up the stairs two at a time despite his weariness from travelling. Finding Richard’s door slightly ajar, he poked his head through the gap, his lips curling up in a smile when he heard Richard snoring softly. Pushing the door open wide enough for him to fit through, Till made his way into his friend’s room, settling down on the bed in almost exactly the same spot recently vacated by Schneider.  
He brushed the hair falling across Richard’s face away with one hand, before placing it on Richard’s forehead, checking his temperature. As he withdrew his hand he caught the top edge of the duvet, pulling it lower. His eyes widened in surprise. Standing back up, Till crossed back to the bedroom door, and with one last glance at his sleeping friend, closed it and headed back to the ground floor, his mind whirring.  
***  
“So who’s going to tell me which one of you reprobates is the vampire responsible for the hickey on Richard’s neck?”  
Three hands pointed immediately to Schneider, who suddenly found himself fighting the urge to run very far, very fast, but managed to hold his ground.  
“Care to explain yourself?”  
“Uh… do you remember saying that we should practice the non-musical side of our performances while you were away?”  
Till nodded, saying nothing, waiting for Schneider to continue.  
“Well…on Monday night we all went to the club, where Richard and I had a live rehearsal…that’s all. The bruising was deliberate – it makes his ‘character’ more realistic.”  
“Ask him how he got the second bruise!” Paul prompted, grinning.  
Till faced Schneider, eyebrows raised “Well? Care to elaborate?”  
“Last night I took Richard out for dinner at my favourite restaurant…”  
“On a date! They were on a date!”  
“Shut up Paul!” Schneider glared, irritated.  
“Hang on a minute, Richard isn’t…”  
“If your next word is ‘gay’, might I remind you that things aren’t that straightforward when it comes to Richard – you never know, it could be his female side that’s attracted to me, and vice-versa.”  
Till opened his mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it, and instead sat down heavily on the nearest chair. “He’s attracted to you? And vice versa?” he echoed Schneider’s words. “I think that I need a drink. Something stronger than tea or coffee,” he amended as Schneider started refilling the kettle.  
“You – ” he pointed at Schneider, “ – had better tell me everything that’s happened since I left. As for you three, now you know the truth, it goes without saying that you tell no-one, no-one, Paul, about Richard being a binary for real. We need to maintain the illusion that it’s all an act, his life could very much depend on it.”  
He looked at each of them in turn, making sure they understood the seriousness of the situation, before they each left – setting off for their day’s work.


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Richard was suitably mortified when Till and Schneider informed him later that day that their three other friends had discovered his secret.  
“Can I just play the guitar from under the duvet?”  
“I’m no expert when it comes to guitars, but I think that would have a significant dampening effect on the sound, love.”  
Till grimaced. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to the two of you being all lovey-dovey with each other. I think I’ll keep a bucket with me at all times, so I can barf when necessary!”  
Richard stuck his tongue out petulantly, then groaned as another set of cramps gripped his abdomen.  
“We better let Richard sleep some more, it looks like this one’s a doozy! He’ll only be irritable otherwise. And as I’ve been driving all night I think I had better turn in myself, I can finish catching up later.” Till got up from the chair and made his way along the landing to his room, the door closing with a quiet click.  
“Well, that just leaves you and me, Reesh. I don’t know, considering your current state, if you’ve given what I said last night any thought, but I’d like to take you out again, if you’re willing?”  
“I have, and I’d be more than happy to go on another date with you, just give me a few days for this to pass, please. And if you don’t mind, I have a request – could you think of somewhere we can go that’s a lot less expensive? I felt guilty when I saw the restaurant bill – why didn’t they show prices on the menu? I would’ve chosen something cheaper if I’d known!”  
Schneider realised, mortified, that what he thought was a gesture to show that he’d deny Richard nothing, might have come across as insensitive, like he was out to show-off.  
“Of course, I think I know of the perfect place for our date, and before you ask, yes, it’s a lot less expensive. As for the restaurant menu – places like that are of the view that if you have to ask the price, you can’t afford it. I’m sorry if you felt like I was being boorish, flashing the cash to impress you. Believe me, that wasn’t my intention.  
“Get some rest, and when you’re feeling better we can arrange a day. I’m going to keep my phone with me, if you need anything – another coffee, the bottle reheating, more chocolate – just call or text me, and I’ll be here in a few minutes.”  
“Really, there’s no need to fuss, I’m used to this!”  
“Let the ‘Frau’ be the judge of that!” Christoph leant forward and dotted a kiss on Richard’s nose, before gathering the empty mugs and leaving the room.  
***  
The weekend was pretty much a non-starter, as far as Richard was concerned. After spending all of Friday and the majority of Saturday curled up in bed, he was relieved that the cramps had subsided enough by Sunday morning for him to get up for a shower, before joining the others watching trashy television shows. He felt somewhat self-conscious knowing that he was the odd-one-out again, just when he was getting comfortable with being around the other band members.  
A low-pressure front brought rain clouds to the region late morning, lingering overhead with the promise of a deluge to come. It gave a sneak preview after lunch, rain spattering against the lounge windows, the sound having a hypnotic effect on Richard, stretched out on one of the room’s sofas. Before long, his eyelids began to feel heavy and gradually drooped shut, his breathing becoming lighter and more regular as he fell asleep once more, the blood loss of the past few days leaving him feeling lethargic.  
“Do you think we should move him to his room?” Paul whispered, the first to notice.  
“No. Any physical contact will wake him, in his current state.” Till answered softly, his voice still a deep rumble. “It’s best to leave him be when he’s like this, trust me, I know how he gets.”  
“How do you mean?” Schneider inquired.  
“You don’t know him very well yet, so as a result you aren’t aware of his triggers or warning signs, but believe me when I tell you – despite outward appearances, right now he’s considering whether to stay or bolt…” Till held up a hand to forestall Schneider’s objection. “…He may well have agreed to a second date, Schneider, but you’ve unwittingly set a major alarm bell ringing in his head, and consequently he’s at war with his emotions.”  
“What are you talking about?” Schneider hissed, feeling confused and angry at Till’s words.  
Till glance at Richard, then told Schneider to follow him into the practice room, so they wouldn’t wake Richard, and to continue their conversation in private, away from the others.  
“Seriously Till, what the hell?” Schneider rounded on Till when they were alone.  
“The date you told me about, the one at your favourite fancy restaurant…”  
“Richard’s already told me he felt guilty about the cost…”  
Till shook his head. “That wasn’t the real issue. Taking him there was quite possibly one of the worst things you could have done. I know that you were probably trying to spoil him rotten, to let him know you could give him anything he might possibly want…but Richard grew up in the west, under a regime where the people in power consider binaries as sub-human…” Schneider started to growl that he didn’t need a lesson in sociology. “…Let me finish, Schneider… The people in power all tend to have one major thing in common. They’re rich. Very rich. Therefore he sees anyone who throws money around as a personal threat.”  
Schneider sank into a chair, his face ashen. “Oh shit. I never thought of it like that!”  
Till took pity on his friend. “The fact that he’s still here suggests to me that you must have done something afterward that gave Richard some hope that you aren’t all about money, which I know to be true. I’m also assuming that he’d probably had quite a bit to drink, so he wasn’t in any condition to run that night, and certainly hasn’t been since.”  
Schneider confirmed that he’d more or less propped Richard up all the way back home, through the park.  
“The park? With your favourite view from the bridge?”  
“Yes…why?”  
“That’s what’s given you a second chance! Like I said, Richard isn’t impressed with displays of wealth or power, however well intended, He’s all about the things money can’t buy, so sharing your favourite view is the type of gift Richard appreciates. Offer him the opportunity to share in the things that make you happy, rather than material goods…well, maybe with the exception of a guitar…” he laughed, continuing, “…if you do that, then you may just have a chance.”  
“I’m such an idiot! To think I’ve come so close to blowing everything…thank you for telling me, I’ll do better from now on, I promise.”  
“Well, for some reason I still can’t fathom, Richard does seem rather taken with you, and I think he’s only come downstairs today because of the way you’ve been looking after him this weekend. He must be feeling a little more reassured by your behaviour. The rest is up to you now. Just so we’re clear – cause him to run scared, I’ll kill you. Break his heart, I’ll kill you.”  
Schneider laughed, “Okay, I get the message! I’ll look after him, I promise.” Till’s face was deadly serious. “You’re not joking about killing me, are you?”  
“No. Richard’s like a kid brother and kid sister all wrapped up in one to me. I never joke when it comes to his safety and happiness.” He rose from his seat. “Don’t screw it up. I’ve given you what help and advice I can.”  
He patted Schneider on the shoulder as he passed him, making his way back to the lounge.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving either kudos or posting lovely feedback messages. It's gratifying to know others enjoy my little fantasies! ;o)

Chapter 12

Tuesday morning Richard was up and out of bed before the others. Feeling much better, he had a shower and made his way quietly down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
The previous day’s rain was still in evidence in the garden – the soil a darker hue, and raindrops on leaves and cobwebs, catching the early morning sunlight, glistened like diamonds.  
The temperature at this early hour hinted that the day ahead would be hot, so Richard decided to try and get the quieter chores done once he’d finished his coffee and toast. When the others had left for the day he would be able to catch up on the vacuuming and cleaning the bathrooms, before it got too hot. He also needed to practice his guitar – the first gig was this Saturday, and there were a couple of arpeggios and key changes he’d still not got as perfect as he’d like. Then there was the small matter of having to kiss Till and Paul on stage. He’d probably need to have a stiff drink side stage beforehand, so that his inhibitions were lowered enough.  
He sat outside on the patio, enjoying the sun as he drank his coffee, listening to the birds squabbling in the trees, while a squirrel stole quickly across the lawn, and up to the peanuts on the birdfeeder.  
Sounds emanating from the kitchen behind alerted him to the fact that the others were beginning to get up and about. Moments later, Ollie joined him outside, bleary eyed and yawning. The two sat in companiable silence while they had their drinks.  
“Paul, hurry up, you can’t be late again today, they’ll fire you for sure!”  
“Stop worrying Flake! I’ll be ready in ten minutes, giving us plenty of time!”  
“Your version of ten minutes is everyone else’s thirty!”  
“You’re such an old fuddy-duddy Flake!”  
Outside, Ollie rolled his eyes at Richard and mouthed ‘every week!’ Richard grinned in response. The clamour inside subsided as the bickering duo left to prepare for work.  
“Now that the coast is clear, I’ll go back inside and get on with things. Are you done with that mug?”  
Ollie passed his mug to Richard and disappeared inside, needing to get off to work himself, leaving Richard in the kitchen, running water to wash the breakfast pots, and scooting round to clear up the crumbs and wipe down the table.  
Kitchen clean and tidied, Richard went to round up the towels for washing, and gathered up all the dirty laundry to do after. As he was busying himself Schneider appeared on the landing, having just got up.  
“How do you fancy going out for the day? You’ve been cooped up inside all weekend.”  
“I’ve got a lot of housework to catch up on. I swear you lot were all brought up in a barn with all the mess you make!”  
“It’s too nice a day to stay inside – the cleaning can wait!”  
Till poked his head out of his room, having overheard their conversation. “Can I suggest a compromise? If Richard has finished the bathrooms and vacuuming by lunchtime, go out afterwards. I’ve got some writing I need to get on with, which I do better when it’s quiet. If you set the washing going, when I take a break I can hang it out and set the next load going. You don’t need to be in all day for that.”  
“Sounds good to me, how about it Richard.”  
“Why do I get the feeling I’m being ganged up on? I suppose I can’t really argue, so, yes. I better get on with it…”  
As Richard disappeared into the bathroom, Schneider looked at Till and whispered “Thank you.”  
Till nodded. “Don’t forget what I told you.”  
***  
“Where are we going?”  
“A place I know outside the city, away from all the crowds of people. I’m sure you’ll love it.”  
“You’re not going to tell me any more?”  
“No, it’ll ruin the surprise. Sit back and enjoy the scenery, we’ll be there befeore you know it.”  
Richard realised that there’d be no point in pursuing it further, so he did as instructed. Before long the built-up city streets gave way to broad roads leading out into the countryside. Richard took in the sight of rolling fields and forests and the occasional historical building set back from the roads, in the centre of sprawling estates.  
Schneider drove past all of these, and instead turned off down an unmarked road, which led through a wooded canopy down to a natural lake. At the end of the road, a barrier blocked access to both vehicles and pedestrians. Pulling up alongside a unit on the driver’s side, Schneider wound down his window and punched a series of numbers into the keypad.  
There was a moment’s pause, then the barrier lifted, allowing them to continue down the driveway. A short while later the car pulled up outside a small house by the lakeside. The pair got out and stretched their legs. Richard walked down to the water’s edge where a short wooden pier reached out into the lake, a rowing boat moored up at one of its posts. He looked around, taking everything in. The water stretched off as far as he could see in one direction, they were at the end of the lake at this location. To the other side a gravel track led off into the woods at the end of a small expanse of grassland. A tarmac path appeared to circumnavigate the lake, as far as Richard could see from his current vantage point.  
Schneider walked up to join him. “There’s a few different things we can do here, such as…”  
Outlining the various activities available, he let Richard take his pick.  
***  
“Bend your knees… a bit more… that’s it. Try to relax, you’re too tense…better! Now, gently rock your hips backwards and forwards…”  
Richard laughed as he fell off the surfboard for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’m never going to master this! And the idea of trying to do all that while tackling a sail? Let’s face it, I’m not cut out to be a windsurfer!”  
Schneider grinned. “Maybe you’re right, but you can always try again another day. Perhaps we should try something a little more sedate for now!”  
“It’s getting really hot, how about walking in the woods to cool down?”  
“Okay, if you go into the house you can towel off. There should be some water and fruit juices in the fridge. Put a few in the backpack from the car and we’ll go. I just need to stow the board back in the shed first.”  
***  
They’d been walking for a couple of hours. The wooded trail forked off at intervals, allowing them to head to the lakeside and back whenever they wanted. The afternoon heat was becoming oppressive, so they were glad of the cool shade of the tall trees. Richard asked the identities of various birds and plants that he didn’t recognise, and was absolutely delighted when a fox crossed their paths several metres away, apparently wanting to quench its thirst in the cool freshwater lake. The pair stood quietly, watching it pass, before continuing.  
“This place is wonderful – so peaceful and calming! Thank you for bringing me!”  
“Better than spending the afternoon doing house work?”  
“Definitely!” Richard enthused. He looped his arm through Schneider’s as they continued along the trail, a happy smile stretched across his face. “How far have we walked do you think?”  
“We’ve been taking it slowly, but we’ve done five miles – we’re actually looping back to the house now. It’s only another couple of miles to get there.”  
Richard was glad of that, they were getting low on their juice and water, and that which they did have left was decidedly lukewarm. He swallowed another mouthful before replacing the bottle in the backpack, which they’d been taking turns carrying.  
Twenty minutes later they felt the first fat drops of rain hitting, the clouds dark, angry shades of grey and black, sitting low over the lake and surrounding area.  
“Uh oh, we didn’t pack any waterproofs, did we?”  
“No. It looks like we’ll have to leg it back. How quickly can you run?”  
“I can normally outrun Till, so pretty fast…”  
Schneider shouldered the backpack and, as the rain started to fall with greater urgency, the pair set off at a sprint.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bit I know you've all been waiting for - honestly, one track minds the lot of you! :op

Chapter 13

By the time they arrived back at the lakehouse the storm was in full swing. The sky had turned almost as black as night making it difficult to see under the trees, so the pair had finished the remainder on the circuit on the tarmac path instead. Forked lightning occasionally pierced the sky, creating a display far brighter than any fireworks, the ensuing thunder reverberating through the trees.  
The two of them were both soaked to their skin, hair plastered unflatteringly to their faces, their footwear making squelching sounds as they ascended the wooden steps to the porch area at the front of the building. They tumbled in, Schneider dropping the backpack as he locked the door shut behind them. He strode across the living room and lit a gas-powered imitation coal-fire, creating instant warmth.  
“We need to get out of these wet clothes – we can dry them in front of the fire, there are some bathrobes we can wear while we wait.”  
The started peeling off their jeans and shirts, the garments sticking to their wet skin uncomfortably, before hanging them on a clothes rack that Schneider had located in the kitchen. They stripped down to their underwear, but even these were rain-sodden. Richard paused, he’d not let anyone see him completely naked in a few years, making sure that the lights were out when he had sex with his girlfriends and that he was in control at all times, so they were none the wiser.  
Schneider sensed his hesitation, and cupping Richard’s chin in his hand, kissed him saying “They need to some off too love, or you’ll catch a chill.”  
He took his own off then, aware of Richard’s attention on his muscular body. Putting his boxers on the rack, he turned back to Richard who still hadn’t moved.  
“Do you need help with yours?” he asked, amused, moving closer but being mindful not to cross any unspoken boundaries.  
Richard’s heart was pounding in his chest as he returned Schneider’s gaze. “Yes…” Impulsively he reached out for Schneider and initiated a passionate kiss, which Schneider eagerly returned. Schneider’s hands stroked Richard’s sides, before pulling the shorter man closer. With one hand placed on the small of Richard’s back, the other slipped under the waistband of Richard’s briefs to gently squeeze one of his buttocks, making Richard moan and press closer still.  
He didn’t need to look down to see evidence of Richard’s arousal mirroring his own. Carefully, he manoeuvred them both so that they were lying on the rug near the fire, reaching a free hand out to grab a cushion from the adjacent sofa, slipping it under Richard’s head as they continued kissing.  
Knowing it was one of Richard’s weaknesses, he started nuzzling his neck, while his hands worked to free Richard of his underwear, the other helping him by lifting his hips slightly. Schneider knelt up as he removed them, then hung them on the rack beside his own. Looking down at Richard, lying on his back before him, blue-grey eyes watching him intently, his breath caught in his throat. He laid down at Richard’s side and caressed his face.  
“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, I can’t believe that I get to spend time with you.”  
He resumed kissing him, hands wandering freely, tracing every dip and curve of Richard’s body, the other man eagerly reciprocating. As Schneider altered his position slightly to deepen the kiss, he became aware of Richard wrapping his legs around his back. Schneider broke off to look Richard in the eyes directly. “Are you sure you want to go further?”  
“Yes… I want you Christoph.”  
That was enough to bring Schneider to full hardness. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”  
He helped Richard up off the floor and led him into the bedroom. As Richard settled himself on the bed, pushing the duvet to one side, Schneider opened the drawer in the bedside table and retrieved a condom. Dropping the wrapper in the bin, he made short work of rolling the condom over his erection, then climbed up onto the bed beside Richard.  
They kissed for a moment before Schneider moved his hand down Richard’s lean body, wrapping it around Richard’s cock and rubbing it up and down with quick, firm strokes. Richard moaned and squirmed beneath him, eyes half-shut and head thrown back against the pillows. Smiling, Schneider moved down slightly and squeezed Richard’s balls gently, Richard’s moans growing louder, then put his hand further between Richard’s raised legs.  
He studied Richard’s face as he started to rub his clitoris with one hand, his other now working Richard’s erection. Richard’s mouth hung open as he started to pant between moans, clearly enjoying the attention his body was receiving. Satisfied that Richard was comfortable with their activities Schneider knelt forward and started to lick and suck at his clitoris, moving his fingers to dip in and out of Richard’s vagina, warm and sticky under Schneider’s ministrations. Richard’s hips bucked in response, and he gasped aloud. “Oh god…Christoph…please!”  
“You like that baby? Do you want more?”  
“Please, Christoph!” Richard whined, as Schneider removed his fingers, licking them clean.  
Unable to resist Richard’s pleading, he lined his cock up and gently pushed inside Richard’s pussy, revelling in the feeling as he buried himself deep inside. He pushed in until his whole length was inside, Richard crying out as his hymen ripped under the pressure.  
“I’m sorry love, I know that must’ve hurt, but it should start to feel better soon.”  
Richard gazed back at him, tears of pain welling in the corners of his eyes. “Make love to me Christoph, please…”  
There was such longing in Richard’s voice that Schneider’s heart almost broke at the sound. He kissed Richard tenderly and started to move his hips, thrusting slowly initially, then when he was certain that Richard had adjusted to his presence, deeper and faster, soon locating Richard’s g-spot. He made sure his cock hit it as often as possible, alternating the depth and angle of his thrusts to give Richard as many sensations as possible.  
Richard’s legs were once again wrapped around his back, his hands clawing at him as he came closer to his climax. As his orgasm hit, he threw his head back and screamed Christoph’s name out, hips bucking as the sensation rocked his entire being. As Richard’s pelvic muscles contracted around him Schneider was brought to his own release, one hand gripping Richard’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise as he shuddered, muscles feeling weak from straining.  
His other hand, still wrapped around Richard’s length, was covered in semen as Richard ejaculated when his orgasm hit. Schneider withdrew before his muscles could give way beneath him, moving quickly to clean his hand and Richard’s abdomen. He removed the spent condom before taking his place next to Richard, wrapping him in his arms.  
Richard edged closer, laying his head on Schneider’s shoulder and draping an arm across his lover’s chest. Schneider turned his head to plant a kiss on Richard’s brow, and started tracing patterns with one hand on Richard’s back. Richard smiled as Schneider’s fingertips described a heart shape on his bare skin, followed by the words ‘Ich liebe Dich’, the movements tickling him slightly. “I love you too, Christoph.”  
He tilted his head up and the pair exchanged a soft kiss before resuming their cuddling. Within minutes they were both deep in slumber.  
***  
Not much more than an hour had elapsed when Schneider’s phone rang, waking him from a very pleasant dream. At some point Richard had rolled over, now lying on his front, face pointing away from him. Grabbing his phone quickly, Schneider rose from the bed, exiting the bedroom in order to answer it without waking Richard. “Hi Till, what’s up?”  
“Hello Doom,” Till replied, using one of the drummer’s nicknames. “Where did the two of you end up?”  
“We’re at the lakehouse. We’re currently taking shelter from a massive storm overhead.”  
“That’s the reason for my call, the storm is over the city too, and the torrential rain has caused flooding in quite a few areas. They’re saying on the local news that people should avoid driving around our part of the city unless it’s absolutely necessary, as it’s unsafe near the river – it’s breached flood defences. We’re okay here as we’re higher up and the others returned home before it got bad. If you’re safe and dry and have provisions you’d be better off staying where you are tonight. I’ll call in the morning to update you.”  
“Thanks for letting us know, it sounds like a good suggestion, we’ll be fine.”  
“Is Richard enjoying himself there?”  
Schneider grinned to himself. “Yes, he loves it. You should’ve seen him trying to learn how to windsurf – he was hopeless, bless him! I took some video on my phone which you can have a laugh at tomorrow.”  
“Can you put him on?”  
“Er, he’s actually asleep at the moment, listen…” he pointed the phone’s mic in the direction of the bedroom.  
“I can hear him from here, for someone who claims he doesn’t snore that’s quite some noise he’s making.” Schneider held back from saying ‘you should have heard him earlier’ as Till continued, “Okay, don’t disturb him, tell him I said hello, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
“Bye Till.”  
Schneider returned to the bedroom after checking on the clothes. Most of the garments were now damp rather than sopping wet, so he turned the fire off, confident the ambient temperature would finish the job.  
He sat back on the bed, the mattress sagging slightly under his weight. Smiling at the sight of Richard still fast asleep, he pulled the lightweight duvet so that it covered them both up to their waists, then settled down to listen to the storm until the rain pattering against the window lulled him back to sleep.


	14. Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke again, only that it was early morning just after dawn. Richard didn’t appear to have moved much during the night apart from moving an arm so it was under his pillow, giving his head greater support. Christoph made a mental note to invest in firmer pillows, perhaps memory foam ones, both for the lakehouse and back home. As he took in the sight of Richard stretched out next to him he felt his cock stirring again.  
Perhaps sensing Christoph’s movement in his sleep, Richard shifted slightly, dislodging the duvet to leave his firm buttocks partially exposed. Schneider reached out a hand to stroke the one closest to him, amused by the fact that it felt as smooth and fuzzy as a peach. His touch woke Richard, turning his head to look at Schneider through bleary eyes, his hair gloriously dishevelled. He’d never looked more perfect as far as Schneider was concerned. He smiled, “Good morning, gorgeous.”  
Remembering that those were the words that Flake had spoken the morning after the trip to the club, Richard immediately assumed he must look awful. “Do I really look that bad?”  
“I wasn’t being sarcastic, babe. You do look gorgeous – see, here’s the proof!” he pointed at his now fully erect member. “Do you feel up to round two?” he added mischievously.  
“I’m not sure I’m up to much – my muscles are sore from all that mucking about on the surfboard!”  
“Don’t worry, you can pretend we’re married and lie there while I do all the work!”  
Without further explanation he grabbed a fresh condom packet and a bottle of lube. Peppering Richard’s neck and back with kisses, he moved down the bed so that he could kneel between Richard’s legs. He squirted a dollop of lube into one palm, then rubbed his hands together in order to warm it up a bit. Richard started to prop himself up on his elbows so that he could look over his shoulder so he could see what Schneider was doing, but received a gentle rebuke.  
“Lie back down how you were before, Reesh, relax and try to enjoy the sensations while I take care of you.”  
The lube that Schneider had bought could also be used as a massage gel, so he started by rubbing the gel into Richard’s neck and shoulders, gradually making his way down Richard’s back to his ass, Richard’s muscles relaxing little by little as he worked. Schneider squeezed some more lube into his hands, using some of it to massage Richard’s glutes, then using the remainder on his rear entrance, startling Richard slightly, unused to being touched there.  
“I’m sorry if that made you jump love. Are you okay to carry on?”  
Receiving a nod in response, Schneider continued to alternate between stroking Richard’s buttocks, and gently rubbing the tip of one finger around Richard’s ring. Content that Richard hadn’t asked him to stop, he inserted a finger into Richard’s hole, the circle of muscles contracting around it, as his lover moaned in response to the intrusion. He moved his finger in and out slowly to let Richard get used to the new sensation, before adding a second, massaging him on the inside, then parting his fingers in order to stretch his entrance. When he thought Richard was ready for him, he popped the condom on, grabbed a pillow which he placed under Richard’s hips so that he’d get a better angle, then lined himself up with Richard’s entrance. His lover was, by this point, moaning with want, his cock leaking precum onto the pillow beneath him.  
“I need you to take a deep breath, and hold it a moment,” as Richard complied, Schneider placed the tip of his cock on Richard’s hole, “and breathe out…”  
Richard’s muscles, which contracted on inhalation, relaxed as he exhaled, allowing Schneider to push the head of his cock inside Richard. “Again, baby.”  
With every exhalation Schneider pushed further in, until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Knowing this was completely new to Richard, he gave him time to adjust, waiting for him to relax of his own volition, before he started thrusting inside the younger man.   
He resisted the strong urge to fuck him mercilessly, instead being conscientious, responding to the various moans and noises Richard made as he thrust inside him. Just as with his g-spot the previous evening, Schneider soon found Richard’s prostate, every time he hit it bringing Richard closer to orgasm. Schneider began to roll his hips faster, the sound of wet flesh coming together echoing in the small room. Richard’s moans grew louder, his hips starting to buck backwards against Schneider, desperately wanting, needing, for him to penetrate deeper. His own cock, which had been brushing against the pillow with every thrust, was now aching from the need to come.  
Richard’s head was feeling light and fuzzy, starts beginning to dance at the edge of his vision. Sensing how close he was to climax, Schneider reached an arm around Richard, taking firm hold of his cock, hand moving in synchronous time with his thrusts. Once more Richard screamed out Schneider’s name as his orgasm tore through him, the contraction of his anus bringing Schneider to completion with him, thrusts slowing as his climax subsided.  
Richard lay panting beneath him, unable to form coherent speech for a moment, whining quietly as Schneider withdrew. “I know baby, I’d love to lie inside you all day, but I’m afraid I’m only human.” With that he kissed Richard’s shoulder, then set to cleaning them both. Disappearing briefly into the bathroom, he returned with a towel, which he placed over the wet patch, before joining Richard for another cuddle session.  
“I wish we could stay here forever,” Richard said once he found his voice again, “I feel so happy here with you.”


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to hate me. I'm sorry.

Chapter 15

They were able to return home later that day, the flood waters having subsided, the remaining pools evaporating under the hot summer sun. Richard spent the rest of the week practicing his guitar, determined not to be the weak link in their upcoming performance.  
When Saturday arrived, he found he was unable to sit still, feeling like a nervous wreck. Schneider pulled him into a big hug and gave him reassurances, calming him down. He needn’t have worried, he’d practiced so hard that he was able to play note-perfect all the way through, and thanks to the vodka he’d downed before the set, he found that he could perform his ‘role’ without too much embarrassment.  
As the weeks passed, he eventually found a job, bartending at the club that he had his ‘debut’ in, much to the dismay of the others who rather enjoyed having someone do their share of the chores, which they now had to resume. Richard was happier in himself now that he was earning his own cash, so he wasn’t reliant on anyone else. Once he had a regular wage coming in, he insisted that Schneider took his share of the gig money, to pay him back for the clothes he bought Richard when he first arrived, despite the drummer’s protestations.  
It wasn’t long before the others became aware of the full extent of his and Schneider’s burgeoning romance, especially when Richard started spending more time in Schneider’s bed rather than his own.  
Richard’s onstage antics with Till and Paul became more natural and improvised, and sparked a multitude of rumours amongst First Arsch’s ever-growing legion of fans. Watching his lover flirting on stage in front of him would frequently get Schneider horny, resulting in him grabbing Richard as soon as the show was over and hauling him into the showers backstage for a steamy session of lovemaking.  
The number of gigs that the band played grew as their popularity increased, going to towns all over the east as word about them spread. In their free time, they were able to record a demo album of their original songs, burning them to disc themselves along with designing the cover. They took the CDs to their gigs where, more often than not, they would sell out. It wasn’t long before rumours of talent scouts and possible record deals began circulating.  
***  
A few months following their first gig with Richard, they had a gig in their hometown, playing to their core group of fans. There were many faces there that Richard had come to recognise, some from previous gigs, others from the club where he worked. As his gaze swept over the audience, he saw someone, half in the shadows, whose presence made his blood run cold.  
Noticing Richard’s distraction, Paul wandered over from his side of the stage to check if he was okay. Looking at the spot where he’d seen the man, he found that he was no longer there. “I just thought I saw somebody from my past, that’s all. It was probably just a figment of my imagination, I didn’t see them clearly enough to be sure.”  
Paul followed Richard’s gaze but only saw a sea of familiar faces. “Let me know if you spot them again, we’ll get security onto them.”  
Richard nodded, feeling unsettled for the rest of the evening, despite the best efforts of the others to cheer him up. When Paul told them why Richard was in this unusually sombre mood Till went on high alert, demanding to know who Richard thought he’d seen, determined to deal with any possible threat.  
Weeks passed without any further incident, and the group gradually lowered their defences. Their thoughts inevitably turned to the coming holiday season, with many discussions about the food they wanted to eat, and what gifts they were planning on buying for each other.  
“I suppose you’ll be getting Richard that guitar he’s been drooling over recently?” Till asked Schneider one evening, while Richard was out working at the club.  
“Yes. I’m not sure where I’m going to hide it though! I’ve got him something else, and I’d like your opinion…”  
He pulled a small object out of a pocket and handed it to Till, curious as to his friend’s reaction.  
“Wow!” Till whistled appreciatively.  
“Do you think he’ll like it?”  
“I’m sure he will. When are you planning on asking him?”  
“I was thinking Christmas Eve, at midnight…”  
“You old romantic! I’d wish you good luck, but I’m certain you won’t need it. He adores you!”

***

Snow fell silently, blanketing the city in white, turning normally drab streets into picture-postcard settings. First Arsch were playing their final gig before Christmas, once again in front of their home crowd. The venue had sold out a few days after the tickets were put on sale, and extra security had been laid on in order to deal with anyone who got a little too boisterous thanks to one too many Christmas spirits.  
The band were on top form that night, their set going down a storm. They waved goodbye to the crowd, promising their return in the new year, before leaving the stage one by one. Richard was last to head backstage, from the top of the steps he could hear the others in the large shared dressing room, trading good natured insults and getting their celebratory drinks underway. He smiled, descending the last step, nodding at the security guard at the bottom and turning towards his friends. A firm hand clamped over his mouth from behind, while a foot swept his legs out from underneath him.  
As he hit the floor someone moved to pin him down by kneeling on his back, hand still over his mouth. He became aware of a second person securing his hands behind his back with a zip-tie, before moving to do the same with his ankles. As they hauled him back upright, Richard made a futile attempt to break free, but their combined grip on him was too strong. Hot fetid breath washed over one side of his face as one of the attackers spoke in his ear.  
“Hello Zven! I bet you thought you’d never see me again? I always thought you were a little whore, so imagine my delight when your name came up on the NAG retrieval lists. I’ve made it my personal mission to track you down, and take you back for punishment. I’m going to enjoy this…”  
Richard struggled in desperation, fear threatening to consume him completely as the realisation that the thing he dreaded most in the world was about to become nightmarish reality.  
Wondering what was taking Richard so long to join them, Paul jogged out of the dressing room and, seeing the tableau before him, skidded to a halt. “What the fuck’s going on? What are you doing to Richard?”  
That brought the others piling out.  
“Ah ah ah! Stay where you are or the little bitch gets it!” The first attacker waved a gun at the five bandmates before pressing the muzzle to Richard’s temple. “I get paid whether the merchandise is alive or dead, it makes no difference to me. Pretty sure it does to you though, am I right Till?”  
“How did you get back here? Security!”  
Three security guards in the venue’s uniform appeared, but instead of coming to the aid of Richard, moved to stand with the interlopers. “Bad news for you I’m afraid, we found out which security firm this venue uses, got ourselves hired and arranged it so that we ended up on your security detail for tonight.”  
“Let Richard go, whatever the bounty is I’ll double, no…triple it!” Schneider said, edging forward.  
“Not another inch or I’ll shoot you for obstruction!” The gun swung back in the direction of the band, this time joined with three more.  
Richard’s face was streaked as tears ran rivers down his cheeks, eyes pleading silently with his friends, as he tried to call out to them from behind the hand. Taking a risk, he bit one of the fingers covering his mouth and as the hand was withdrawn with a curse, Richard manages to get a few words out. “Please…do as he says. I couldn’t bear it if any of you were killed because of me. I always knew this would happen…I’m sorry.”  
“You should listen to the little slut,” the first attacker said whilst securing a gag around Richard’s head to prevent further bites. On Richard’s other side, one of the three newcomers stepped forward with a syringe, plunging it into Richard’s neck.  
Sensing time was running out, but powerless to help Richard, Till called out, “We’ll find you Richard. We’ll get you back, I promise.”  
“Hang in there, buddy!” Paul yelled, as Richard’s body started to go limp. The last thing Richard heard before he lost consciousness was Christoph’s voice. “I love you Richard, we’ll come for you, wait for me…”  
The second bounty hunter slung Richard’s inert form over his shoulder and moved to the exit to the loading bay. The other four provided cover, keeping their guns pointed on the five friends until they were clear of the building, racing quickly to two vans, taking separate routes to confuse anyone trying to follow them.  
Till and Ollie burst out of the back doors just in time to see the taillights disappearing around the corner, while inside Paul and Flake tried to comfort an inconsolable Schneider.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your feedback , peeps!

Chapter 16

Some hours later Richard regained consciousness. He was disoriented at first, but as he came to the realisation that his wrists and ankles were bound, and that he had been gagged, it all came flooding back. His shoulders ached from having been in an unnatural position for a protracted period of time, but he tried to ignore it while he attempted to reposition himself so that he could be more comfortable, and take stock of his surroundings.  
He realised that he was in a moving vehicle, in a metal box with a grilled opening on one side. There wasn’t anything on the floor of the cage – no mistaking what he was in – to make it any more comfortable for occupants, and every time the vehicle went over a bump or pothole in the road, Richard would be bounced around, adding to his collection of bruises.  
Richard estimated that perhaps another two hours had elapsed before the vehicle slowed and came to a stop. The engine cut out, and he heard a couple of doors opening and slamming shut, rocking the vehicle slightly from the impact. Footsteps crunched on the ground outside, then the two doors visible through the grille opened up, letting light flood in. Richard shut his eyes and turned his head away, the brightness hurting his eyes.  
“Oh look, the princess is awake! Just in time too – welcome to the first day of the rest of your miserable life! Helmut – help me get the NAG out of its cage.”  
The other person, whom Richard assumed was the fake security guard who’d helped capture him, moved into view and unlocked the grille, which swung open on three hinges, before reaching in and hauling Richard out by his ankles. The first bounty hunter, whose name Richard finally recalled from school as Jürgen, took hold of Richard around his chest. Richard kicked and struggled, not wanting to make it easy for his captors, causing Jürgen to lose his grip, dropping Richard. He landed on one side, legs still in Helmut’s grasp, and as his top half hit the ground there was an audible crack, and sharp white pain Ripped through Richard.  
“What’s going on here? What are you doing? Damage to government property will be deducted from your fee!”  
A man in what appeared to be a white doctor’s coat had appeared from the brick building that the van was parked in front of, followed by a couple of the facility’s security personnel. The new arrival motioned to his subordinates to take Richard inside, and after taking the report from the two bounty hunters about the details of Richard’s retrieval, followed them inside.  
***  
“Those idiots dropped it on the ground, I suspect it has a broken rib or two. Get it prepped for chipping and registration, please…” Seeing the obvious pain and distress Richard was in, the administrator added, “…Maybe sedate it first, and send it for a full medical examination and treatment. Make a note of the additional costs incurred so that we can deduct it from the retrieval fee. Maybe that will teach them to handle merchandise more carefully.”  
“Yes sir. You there – pass me one of those syringes….”  
Once again Richard’s world faded to black, although on this occasion he felt some small measure of relief, the pain in his side excruciating. A needle was inserted into his neck, this time containing the microchip encoded with his details, drawn from official records.  
***  
“Oh daddy – look at that one! It’s so pretty! Can I have it, please?”  
“I’m sorry Miss, that one won’t be available for purchase for another couple of weeks. It’s got to finish going through quarantine and screening. We have plenty more available in the facility that you can take home today.”  
“Come on, sweetheart, let’s look at the others…”  
“No, daddy – I want that one! You said I could have whichever one I want, and I want that one!”  
“Is there any way to speed up the quarantine and screening process? I promised my daughter her own NAG for Christmas, and it would be nice if we could present it to her on the day…”  
“I’m sorry, sir, the rules are in place for buyers’ protection – we want to make certain there are no illnesses or infections prior to sale, you understand. The earliest day that this one would become available for purchase is New Year’s Day, but naturally we’re closed…” A large pile of money was placed in the administrator’s hands, “…but of course, I’ll be happy to make a personal exception.”  
“Be sure to inform my assistant of any issues arising from the screening, so my daughter can choose another if necessary.”  
“Yes, sir. You have my word.”  
“Oh daddy, thank you!”  
***  
The noise of someone banging on the bars of his cell woke Richard up – one of the facility’s security officers was opening the door.  
Today’s the day you go to your new owners. You lucky thing – they’re absolutely loaded from what I hear. I almost envy you, getting to live in all that luxury, aside from, well… unless she’s smoking hot!”  
Richard was pulled to his feet, hands cuffed in front of him, his ankles also cuffed with a chain connecting them, allowing him to walk upright, and was marched out to a processing room. As papers were signed by his new mistress’s father, another man approached with a collar, which sported an ominous-looking box attachment, which he proceeded to fasten around Richard’s neck, explaining, “This is a shock collar – if you refuse to do something demanded by your mistress or her father here, you get a shock. If you do something against the rules, which will be explained in full, you get a shock. Try to tamper with the collar, and you will receive a shock strong enough to render you unconscious. Do you understand?”  
Richard nodded, meekly.  
“And don’t think that running away will help you – these collars are connected to a wireless network all over the country. We can incapacitate you wherever you are at the press of a button. Now, outside with you – I’ll be taking you to the mansion where we will get you settled in and cleaned up before the little lady calls for you.”  
***  
The ‘little lady’ in question turned out to be a young woman of a similar age to Richard, as far as he could tell, and having grown up in the lap of luxury was used to getting everything her heart desired by twisting her father around her little finger. Richard just happened to be the latest in a long line of ‘possessions’.  
Of an age where her parents were looking for an ideal suitor for her, it would be expected of her to know how to be a ‘loving wife’. Not having been blessed with more than an average appearance, she had yet to bed a man, so in order to make sure she would possess the necessary skills to please a future husband, she had persuaded her father to get her a NAG who could ‘show her the ropes’. Her father capitulated, knowing that whatever he spent on a NAG would be paid back in savings when he was no longer the one paying for her latest whims.


	17. Seventeen

Chapter 17

The first few weeks after Richard’s abduction, Schneider had joined the others on regular trips to the West in order to try and track down where he had been taken. Unfortunately there were hundreds of registration facilities all over the country and there was no guarantee that the bounty hunters had taken him to one close to the border.  
He grew more and more despondent until he eventually wouldn’t leave his bedroom, so the others took it upon themselves to make sure he ate, while taking turns continuing the search, but getting no further than before. Nevertheless, they spent as much of their free time as possible on the search, determined not to give up.  
They let it be known that the band would be on hiatus from performing for a while, letting the speculation of a new album run its course. Meanwhile they told the club manager that something personal and serious had cropped up for Richard, and that he wouldn’t be available for work for a while.  
***  
“Greta! Come see my new plaything – it’s adorable!”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve got another puppy, after what happened with the last one! Honestly Heidi, haven’t you got plenty of everything anyway alrea…dy…?”  
Richard was currently chained by his collar to his mistress Heidi’s bedpost, wearing the latest outfit she’d bought for him, dozing fitfully. She preferred having him sleep on her bed at night, except when either one of them had their moonblood, at which time he’d be made to sleep in a cage, located in the corner of her bedroom, furnished with plush cushions and bowls for food and water. Despite the fact that he detested being caged like an animal, he preferred sleeping there to being on the bed, at least in the cage his mistress didn’t paw at him while he was trying to sleep.  
Greta’s question had faltered on her lips as she did a double-take of the person (she couldn’t bring herself to say ‘NAG’ or ‘it’ like the majority of her social peers) in front of her. Heidi thought that her friend was speechless due to the ‘pretty’ appearance of her NAG. “Doesn’t it look lovely? Daddy bought it for me for Christmas. Do you like it?”  
“He…it is very nice, yes. But tell me, what else did you get?”  
Having successfully diverted Heidi’s attention from the real reason for her reaction, Greta got her friend to reel off the list of all her new acquisitions. Eager to show off, Heidi told Greta to wait in her room while she rounded up her myriad other gifts, located throughout the mansion. With Heidi absent at least for a short while, Greta approached the bed for a closer look, giving Richard a gentle nudge. “Richard? It is you, isn’t it – Richard from ‘First Arsch’?”  
He raised his head from the pillow and regarded the young woman in front of him, silently.  
“Stupid me, I bet you’re not allowed to speak without permission, are you?” He shook his head.  
“But you are Richard, aren’t you?” A nod.  
“I don’t understand, did the band own you and make you perform?” A shake.  
“So, they didn’t sell you to Heidi, then?” Again, a shake.  
“Do they know where you are?” Shake.  
“Do you want to go back to them?” Several nods.  
“Would you like me to get word to them about where you are?” Nodding vigorously, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Look, I can’t make any promises, but I’ll see what I can do. Heidi’s a fickle sort, she’ll soon have a new obsession, I’ll try working that to our advantage. Hang in there a little longer, okay?”  
He nodded, grateful tears sliding down his face. Greta dotted a quick kiss on his cheek and wiped away his tears with her sleeve. “I can hear Heidi coming back, until we can get you out I’m going to have to pretend to agree with her views on NAGs, or she may get suspicious.”  
Heidi burst in, arms laden with assorted jewellery, and the latest gadgets, some of which weren’t officially released yet.  
“Oh, I just knew you wouldn’t be able to resist having a closer look – isn’t it just the best NAG you’ve ever seen?”  
“Without a doubt, a fine specimen. But come on, spill…Is there any word on who you might be marrying?”  
“Mama says that there are a couple of possibilities that she and Daddy want me to meet. I get to see the first one the day after tomorrow, the other one next week. What about you?”  
While she and Heidi talked, Greta began to formulate a plan, which she set in motion almost immediately after departing the mansion.  
***  
It was late evening when someone knocked on the front door of the band’s shared house.  
“Are we expecting visitors?” Paul asked.  
“Not that I know of, I’ll go and see who it is.” Oliver shambled off down the hallway. He opened the door to find an impeccably dressed young woman about to knock again. “Can I help you miss? Are you lost?”  
“Um, no…I’m not lost, but I think I can help you, Ollie isn’t it? You probably don’t recognise me but I’ve been to a few of your gigs…”  
“Well, thank you for your support, we appreciate it, but you really shouldn’t just show up on our door like this…”  
Sensing that she was about to be sent packing, Greta interrupted, “I’m here about Richard!”  
“What about Richard?” he asked, as the others stopped what they were doing at the mention of his name.  
“I know where he is – I’ve seen him!”  
“You better come inside.” Ollie opened the door wider and ushered Greta in, directing her to the living room. “Apologies for the mess, things have been a little…”  
She waved his apology away. Except for Schneider, still entrenched in his room, the remaining band members took up seats around the room.  
“When did you see Richard? Where is he?” Till demanded, gruffly.  
“Be polite Till, don’t scare the young lady!” Flake reprimanded.  
Greta swallowed, nervously. “I have a friend, Heidi, well… more of an obligated acquaintance really, but anyway… Heidi’s father bought her a NAG for Christmas, and when I paid a social call a couple of days ago, she showed me it…him. As I said to Ollie, I’ve been to a few gigs and recognised him immediately. Heidi and her family have no idea who he is.”  
“Did you get to speak to him?” Paul enquired.  
“He wasn’t allowed to speak without permission, but while Heidi was elsewhere I asked him a bunch of yes/no questions, and that’s how I found out that you didn’t know where he is.”  
“Is he okay? How are they treating him?”  
“He looks like he’s lost some weight, I couldn’t see anything else wrong with him physically, but psychologically… well, I’m sure it can’t be doing him any good, chained up like that, you should try to get him out of there as soon as possible.”  
She proceeded to tell them about the shock collar, the location of the mansion, Heidi’s impending arranged marriage, and her idea to help them rescue Richard.  
“I don’t like it, pretty sure neither Richard or Schneider would approve, but given the alternatives…. Are you certain you can pull off your part of the plan?”  
“Not a hundred percent certain, no. It might take a bit of time, but I know how these people think, I’m one of them after all… but Richard is my favourite, no offense to any of you, and seeing him so miserable I just have to do something to help him. I’ll get back in touch once I’ve set things in motion on my end, let you know when to make your move.”  
***  
A few weeks later, Greta was back visiting Heidi.  
“Daddy and Mama sat that the second guy I told you about has agreed to the match. He has one condition though – he won’t let me keep my NAG!” Heidi pouted.  
Greta did her best to feign surprise at the condition, even though she’d planted the idea in the mind of Heidi’s suitor. “I thought that the only reason that you got a NAG was to prepare you for marriage – so what’s the problem? Maybe your future husband will relent and get you a new one anyway – this one seems a bit, I don’t know… used? Like it’s passed its ‘best by’ date.”  
Heidi looked at Richard. “Do you really think so? I suppose you’re right – it does a bit. Perhaps I can get an upgrade as a wedding gift. I’ll put it on the list. Now, how do I tell Daddy I want to get rid of this one?”  
“If by ‘get rid’ you mean that you want to sell it, so that you can use the money for something else, I suppose I could ask around and see if anyone’s looking at buying one, if you like?”  
“Oh, would you? You’re a precious friend Greta, what would I do without you?”  
“Don’t mention it – I’m happy to help!” Help Richard, that is. Greta thought to herself.


	18. Eighteen

Chapter 18

“Hi guys! Listen…I’ve managed to convince Heidi to part with Richard. She’s got her dad to start the preliminaries so it’s all done above-board, they’ll have the results of the medical screening by Friday at the latest, I’m going to phone them Wednesday and set up a ‘viewing’ for you on Saturday. I’ll try and find what price they’re looking for before then so you can make whatever arrangements you need to.”  
“And they’ve no idea what you’re up to?”  
“They just think I’m helping out a friend, ostensibly so that I can get in their good graces for a future favour. Getting Heidi to think it was her idea was so easy!”  
“Great, we’ll wait to hear from you in a few days. Does Richard know we’re coming for him?”  
“I’ve not had a chance to speak to him alone again. He knows I was going to try, but I haven’t given him any updates. I was wondering if I ought to or not anyway, if he knows you’re coming he might perk up, and Heidi could change her mind again, maybe he’s better off not knowing so his behaviour doesn’t change.”  
“You may have a point, better not tell him, as much as we want him to know.”  
***  
“Hello Greta, I assume these are the gentlemen you told us about?”  
“Yes sir, they are.”  
“Do come in, and I’ll arrange for it to be brought down.”  
Oliver and Flake, both dressed in their best suits, managed to keep their distaste off their faces and followed Heidi’s father and Greta inside. He led them into a drawing room and engaged in small talk with them while his assistant went to fetch Richard. After what felt like an eternity to the two bandmates passed, the assistant returned with a burly guard carrying Richard, who proceeded to deposit the young guitarist on the rug in the room’s centre.  
“I apologise for it being unconscious, but it got out into the grounds yesterday, and my security shot it with a tranquiliser dart to halt it. In order to make sure that it didn’t abscond again before your arrival, a decision was made to keep it sedated. You should find the blood tests and toxicology reports are all in order. No infections or diseases present. Here’s your copy of the full medical report.”  
While Flake did a quick scan over the information provided, Ollie asked, “Have there been many escape attempts? Is that something we should be concerned about?”  
“Not at all, no. There have only been three attempts since we bought it including yesterday. It’s normally very well behaved, I just think that it wants some fresh air on occasion – I’m afraid my daughter hasn’t been very attentive to giving it regular exercise, she preferred to keep it cooped up in her rooms, and to dress it up in different outfits, the latest of which it’s currently wearing, ridiculous clothing them, I know, but girls will be girls.” He rolled his eyes.  
Flake closed the medical report. “Everything seems to be in order with the papers, we’re happy to go ahead with the purchase if you’re ready?”  
“Excellent. If you’d like to follow my assistant, he’ll be able to arrange the transfer of funds with you, and update the registration chip to your specifications. On completion, it’s yours to do as you see fit.”  
“Thank you. It’s been a pleasure doing business with you sir. If you don’t mind, we’d like to call our staff in to load it into our transport?”  
“By all means, but please get them to wait in the reception hall until the transaction has finalised. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. Good day.”  
He shook hands with Ollie and Flake and gave Greta an ‘air kiss’ before disappearing up the grand staircase leading up from the reception hall. Ollie phoned Paul in order to get him and Till to drive the van up to the main entrance, ready to transport Richard. They waited as instructed until, at a nod from the assistant, Till entered the drawing room and lifted Richard’s unconscious form, slinging him over his shoulder as was the custom, before heading for the van where Paul was waiting, holding the doors open ready for loading. Till placed Richard in the back of the van and then clambered in beside him. Paul closed the doors and made his way to the driver’s seat.  
The assistant handed Oliver a key and control unit. “The unit can be used to trigger shocks through the collar, of varying intensity or to disable the anti-tamper feature if you need to remove the collar for maintenance – it wouldn’t do for you to accidentally give yourselves a shock! It’s connected to a wireless network, I’ve enclosed full details on your purchase receipt. When you’ve disabled the collar, the key will unlock it for ready for removal.”  
The deal done, they said their goodbyes, and the two friends, along with Greta, returned to Schneider’s expensive saloon car. As they passed the van Ollie handed the items over to Paul, who in turn passed them back to Till, along with the instructions. They all drove off together and headed down the ridiculously long private road, Till setting about disarming the collar and carefully removing it from around Richard’s neck as they did so. He patted him gently on the cheek in an effort to wake him, but Richard remained out cold.  
Till called Flake on the phone. “Why is Richard unconscious? What did the report say?”  
“Apparently Richard tried escaping, so they sedated him, he’s fine. I gave the medical report a quick scan, there don’t seem to be any major issues, it only mentions a few recent cuts and bruises, and that he had apparently sustained a couple of broken ribs when those bounty hunter bastards captured him, healed now according to this. There’s no point in trying to wake him, the assistant said that the dose of sedative they gave him could last as much as another eight to ten hours, by which time we’ll be back home. He’ll probably be glad of the rest.”  
***  
“I’ll put Richard in his bed, while you go and fetch Schneider, drag him out if you have to, but don’t tell him why.” Till made his way up the staircase, carrying Richard carefully in his muscular arms. Ollie and Paul carried on up to Schneider’s room and could soon be heard cajoling him.  
“Come on, get up – we’ve got a surprise for you.”  
“I don’t want a surprise, go away and leave me alone!”  
“Not a chance! Paul, grab his feet, we’ll carry him down if we have to…”  
A few minutes later, they half pushed, half pulled him until they were standing outside Richard’s room. “Why is the surprise in there, I’ve told you all not to go in…”  
Till swung the door open, and Schneider stopped protesting. His eyes flooded with tears as he ran to Richard’s bedside. “Richard! My love… How did you… Am I dreaming?” he asked his friends.  
“No, Richard’s really here. We’ll tell you all about the how and answer any other questions later. He’s currently sedated, but by our reckoning he should start coming around in a couple of hours or so.”  
Schneider moved slowly, as if in a daze. He took in Richard’s prone form lying before him, and looked back at his friends. “I don’t know how you did it, but thank you. You all have my lifelong gratitude.”  
“We’ll leave you two alone. You should know that Richard won’t be aware of where he is, or even that he’s been rescued, so you might not want to make him jump when he wakes up. We don’t know how he is mentally speaking. Call us if you need anything, we’re not going anywhere else tonight.”  
The others backed out of the room and descended to the kitchen, grabbing drinks and having a low-key celebration at a successful mission. Greta shared a drink with them, before heading off to her own home, happy to have helped with Richard’s rescue. The others promised that they would keep in touch with her and that they would provide updates regularly.


	19. Nineteen

Chapter 19

Schneider laid down on Richard’s bed so that he was facing him, wanting to be the first thing Richard saw when he eventually woke up. He reached out a hand and caressed Richard’s face, tears welling again as he saw how gaunt his lover had become, his cheekbones more pronounced, his eyes were sunken, dark circles, and his hair dull and matted.  
Needing to see what other damage had been done since he last saw him, he turned back the duvet. Till had put Richard straight to bed without undressing him, and as such hadn’t seen under the clothes that Richard had been handed over in. If he had, Schneider imagined Till would be in jail right now, following his having gone on a murderous rampage. Richard’s whole body was littered with bruises of varying sizes and colours, apparently from a recent series of beatings. Schneider could even make out one the size and shape of a boot print.  
There were a large number of cuts and grazes on his upper body, a ring of electric contact burns around his throat from the collar, and to his additional horror he found a few cigarette burns. Unable to control his emotions any longer, he let out a howl of rage and despair, which brought everyone running.  
“Look what those animals have done to him! I want them dead – every last one!”  
“Fuck! No wonder they clothed him…we were so anxious to get him out of there, we didn’t stop to check him thoroughly. I’m sorry…I should’ve thought…”  
“It’s not your fault Flake, I’m glad you got him out of there, we can deal with them later. My poor baby, how could anyone do this to him?”  
The others were equally mortified at the abuse that Richard had suffered, and back downstairs discussed how they could get revenge for him.  
“We should try to find out who exactly was responsible before we do anything, make sure who’s guilty and who’s not. We need to do what we can to help Schneider care for Richard first.” Ollie suggested, the voice of reason, despite his own desire for retribution.  
Reluctantly, the others agreed, setting aside their anger to be revisited at another time. Schneider was seemingly incapable currently of doing anything other than gently stroking Richard’s face and telling him repeatedly how sorry he was, and how much he loved him, hoping that Richard could hear him even though unconscious.  
Flake busied himself gathering antiseptic liquid, cotton wool, gauze, and various salves in order to tend to Richard’s injuries. He despatched Paul to fill a bowl with hot water and to fetch clean towels. Ollie set about making food for everyone who wanted food, while Till, having known Richard since they were both young, was elected to help undress and re-clothe Richard as Flake tended to him, in order to afford him some small measure of dignity.  
Richard remained oblivious throughout, only stirring slightly when the antiseptic stung as Flake cleaned and dressed the cuts. Once Flake and Till had finished, they checked if Schneider wanted anything before they left him alone with Richard once more, closing the door softly shut.

***  
“Christoph?”  
Schneider was dozing, and the voice so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. “Christoph?”  
He opened his eyes at once, and found Richard’s eyes fastened on his face, although they were still glassy from the lingering effects of the sedatives.  
“Hey, baby…” Christoph smiled at Richard.  
“Am I dead? Is this Heaven?”  
“No love, you’re alive and back home with me and the others.”  
Schneider gently took one of Richard’s hands and held it up to his face, before turning his head slightly to press a kiss into the palm of Richard’s hand. “There…does that feel real?”  
“Yes, but…how did I get here? The last thing I remember I was…” he faltered, as memories began to assail him, “… I was…they…” his face crumpled as he began to sob uncontrollably.  
Schneider gathered Richard into his arms carefully and held him until there were no more tears left, talking to him soothingly, reassuring him that he was safe now, until eventually they both drifted off to sleep.  
***  
The whole household was awoken in the early hours of the morning by the sounds of Richard shouting and screaming in his sleep, in the grip of nightmares. Schneider was able to wake him up and to reiterate that he was safe, but Richard remained wild-eyed and terrified. The sudden appearance of the other four at the bedroom door sent him scuttling into the furthest corner of the room away from them, cowering in fear. Only then did they realise the full extent of the psychological damage inflicted on him.  
He refused to leave the corner while everyone was still in sight, and wasn’t able to believe that he was safe, that he wouldn’t be taken back again. Because of this, when Schneider had finally managed to coax Richard back into his loving embrace, Till decided that he should tell the couple how the rescue had been effected.  
“I need to tell you something and both of you, Richard in particular, will probably hate me and the others once you hear it, which is a consequence we all agreed we are prepared to face. Richard, once we had discovered where you had been taken to, who you had been registered to, we discussed how best to get you out of there without fear of anyone being sent to recover you. After Greta, she’s one of our fans, told us about where you were, and the levels of security and the number of guards around the mansion, we realised that the quickest and easiest way would be to go through a legal approach. To that end, as Greta knew the family, we asked her if she was willing to help, to try to convince them somehow to part with you, while making them think it was their idea, and when that was achieved, to set up a meeting so that we could…so that we could buy you from them. The four of us clubbed together so that we had enough money.” He broke off, so that they could process that information.  
“Are you saying that the four of you own Richard now?”  
“No, not exactly… while we did put up the money that they asked for, we didn’t put our names on the registration. We told them that we were buying Richard for a friend, but didn’t give details. We put Richard’s name on the registration, they had no idea what was really going on. Richard – you’ve got ‘free binary’ status legally. No one can own you ever again. I hope you can forgive us our methods.”  
Schneider was furious, but tried to keep his voice calm for Richard’s sake. “You…of all people…paid for Richard as if he was an object…a thing to own…?”  
Richard, who had listened silently throughout, laid his hand on Schneider’s arm and shook his head. “It’s okay, Christoph, really. Last year I would have been apoplectic at the suggestion, but now…after all I’ve been through, to tell me that I’m legally free… that’s the best gift anyone has ever given me.” He turned to Till, “Thank you, all of you. There’s nothing for me to forgive.” He gave Till a small smile, then lay back down, his head resting on Schneider’s chest.  
***  
It became obvious, after two short days, that Richard was struggling to cope with being in the house with so many different noises going on around him, leaving him constantly on edge, so a decision was made that Schneider would take him to the lakehouse, with the others only visiting when taking grocery items or if the two of them had phoned for something in particular.  
When the pair arrived, Schneider settled Richard down in their bedroom. Now that the sedatives had completely worn off, Richard had started jumping at the slightest touch, Schneider said that he would sleep in the other bedroom, giving Richard the time and space he needed to start his recovery.  
“I don’t want you to think that I’m just waiting to jump your bones, I want you to feel completely in control as to what happens between us. If that means that from now on all we do is have the occasional kiss and cuddle, I’ll be more than happy, as I have you back in my life. Nothing else matters. You’re in charge of everything we do, whether we go for walks, row to the island or stay in watching tv and films. Although I wouldn’t recommend trying to windsurf again for a while!” He grinned. “Do you need anything before I lock up and turn in for the night?”  
“No, thank you, Christoph.”  
“Okay. Goodnight Reesh, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Christoph left the bedroom and, after checking the doors and windows were locked, made his way to the bedroom adjacent to Richard’s and got ready for bed.  
***  
The following few nights Schneider’s sleep was interrupted as Richard continued having nightmares that left him screaming. Each time, Schneider would wake him up and hold him until Richard stopped shaking, talking to him soothingly, as Richard fell back to sleep. The bruises had all but faded, and most of the cuts had healed. Only the burn marks proved stubborn, violent scars marring Richard’s porcelain white skin.  
During the daytime Richard was content to sit on the porch watching the wildlife or, when it was particularly hot, on the end of the short pier, dangling his feet in the water to cool them down. Schneider made sure that he ate on a regular basis, making Richard’s favourite meals, and was happy to note Richard’s face filling out again, and his other bones protruding less under his skin.


	20. Twenty

Chapter 20

Clouds started gathering over the lake, blotting out the light of the hot July sun. Richard squinted, looking up, in the middle of reading a particularly entertaining Terry Pratchett novel, helping to lighten his mood and providing some much needed mental escapism, if only temporarily. He frowned as a large raindrop landed on the open pages, and decided that he would continue reading inside. Schneider was probably getting started on preparing their evening meal, he served the meal at six on the dot every evening like clockwork, so he would’ve had to move inside eventually anyway.  
He stood and stretched, hissing through his teeth as his shirt moved across a still-sensitive cut. Closing his book, marking the page with a long bird feather with pretty colours that he’d found while strolling in the woodland area, he strode back to the lakehouse.  
Schneider called out from the kitchen when he heard the door opening. “Hello love, are you getting hungry yet?”  
Richard stood in the kitchen doorway. “A little. I came in because we’re in for another downpour, and I don’t want to get this book wet.”  
“Well, if you come and give me a hand with this, it’ll be ready much sooner.”  
Richard put the book down and joined Schneider at the kitchen table. “What would you like me to do?”  
“Finish peeling and chopping the vegetables while I prepare the meat and sauce. We can watch one of your favourite programmes while the casserole cooks, if you like.”  
***  
Following their meal, the couple moved back into the lounge area. Schneider turned the flatscreen TV back on and started flicking through the channels, trying to find one of the crime dramas Richard enjoyed, but was only able to find repeats.  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I can carry on reading my book instead, I’ve only got a few chapters left.”  
“Well, if you’re going to be reading, I’ll go and load the dishwasher then turn in. I’ve got a new issue of ‘Percussion’ magazine that I’ve not started yet. If you’re going to stay in here, would you turn out the lights before you go to bed please?”  
“Sure. What about locking up?”  
“I’ll do it on my way past. Goodnight Reesh, I love you.”  
“’Night Christoph. I love you too.”  
***  
It was around 2am when Schneider was awoken once more by Richard’s screaming. Before he had chance to get out of bed though, there was the sound of running feet inside the building, followed by Richard bursting into his room and grabbing hold of Schneider, clinging on desperately.  
“Hey, what’s wrong sweetheart? Was it another nightmare?”  
Richard shook his head, gasping for breath, heart pounding in his chest. “The thunder woke me, and when the lightning flashed I thought I saw someone moving past my window.”  
Schneider kissed Richard on his forehead. “I’ll go and check for you. Stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?”  
He left Richard sitting on his bed, and went to check on all the doors and windows first, ensuring they were locked tight, before moving into Richard’s room. It wasn’t long before there was another lightning flash, and for a second Schneider thought that Richard was right, a shadow did appear to move outside, shaped like an outstretched arm. Schneider flung the curtains open, relieved to find that the shadow belonged to a large tree branch, thrashing about in the wind. Releasing a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, Schneider closed the curtains and returned to his room.  
He found Richard huddled up under the covers of the bed, rocking backwards and forwards slightly with nervous apprehension.  
“It’s okay baby, it was just the tree outside, there’s no one there.” Seeing that Richard was still agitated, he asked, “Do you want to stay in here with me for the rest of the night?”  
Richard nodded, and as Schneider slid under the covers, he curled up next to him, one hand reaching round to clutch the back of Schneider’s t-shirt, as he sought comfort in being in such close proximity to his boyfriend.  
“Stay as long as you like Reesh, I’m here for you for however long you need.”  
Richard looked up at Christoph’s face, and stretched forward for a kiss, which his lover was more than happy to return. Richard’s kissing became more urgent, his tongue hungrily seeking out Christoph’s, desperately needing to feel loved. He moaned softly as Christoph nibbled at his ear, then sat up, his hands grasping at Christoph’s shirt to help take it off, before resuming kissing. He lay on top of Christoph, and let his hands wander freely, moving on feeling and primal instinct alone.  
He could feel Christoph’s erection beneath him, mirroring his own. He hurried to remove his pyjama pants, then pulled Christoph’s boxers immediately after. Christoph lay still, not moving, letting Richard know that he had control. Richard leant down and started licking and sucking on Christoph’s cock, making the older man groan and writhe, seeking release. When Christoph’s cock was coated in saliva, Richard straddled him and pushed down, until his lover’s entire length was inside him.  
Richard started rocking his hips backwards and forwards, gradually building momentum, while Christoph’s head was thrown backward, moaning out Richard’s name and begging him to go faster, fists clenching the bedsheets. Richard grabbed Christoph’s hands and placed them on his sides, to help stabilise him as he rode him faster and harder, making Christoph’s cock hit his g-spot over and over again causing Richard to pant, feeling his orgasm building.  
The universe seemed to explode behind his eyes as he climaxed, leaving him feeling dizzy and weak. Christoph’s hips bucked under him as he followed Richard over the edge, Richard’s name shouted out as if in evangelical prayer.  
Exhausted, Richard dismounted from Christoph, and fell to the bed beside him, body slick with sweat from his exertions. “I love you Christoph.”  
“I know, baby. And I love you too.”  
“Promise you won’t leave me?”  
“Oh sweetheart, I never would. You own my heart and my soul, I couldn’t live without you.”  
“You really mean that?”  
Christoph turned to look at Richard for a moment, getting a read on his emotions, seeing desperation and longing mixed with fear and desire, and coming to a decision, turned to retrieve something from the bedside drawer. “I had planned to give this to you last Christmas, but obviously I wasn’t able to. I guess now is as good a time as any…”  
He placed something in Richard’s hand, wrapping his fingers around it, holding Richard’s hand closed between his own two, before continuing, eyes locked on Richard’s.  
“Richard Zven Kruspe…will you marry me?”


	21. Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys and gals - the conclusion of this story - although there may be a sequel. But not for a while - there are other stories I need to write first. Thank you so much to everyone who've commented or left kudos, or indeed anyone who took the time out to read this story. You're all wonderful. :o)

Chapter 21

“I…I don’t know what to say!”  
“If you’re open to suggestions, I’m kinda hoping you’ll say yes!”  
“What? Oh…yes! Of course, yes!”  
Schneider laughed at the completely stunned expression on Richard’s face. Taking Richard’s hands in his own, he retrieved the ring he’d placed in them – a band of white gold with a single stone each of black diamond and ruby - and slipped it on Richard’s ring finger.  
“It’s beautiful – thank you!”  
“It pales in comparison to you, babe, as does everything…”  
Richard flung his arms around his fiancé’s neck and drew him into a long, passionate kiss, before settling into Schneider’s arms for a cuddle, heaving a happy, contented sigh. Schneider smiled down at him, “I guess the only question now is whether or not you wear a dress for the ceremony…wifey!”  
Richard sat up in consternation. “Dress? Wifey? Just you hang on a minute…” he stopped, seeing that Christoph had a mischievous grin on his face, “I’m going to make you pay for that!”  
“Ooh, are you going to spank me?”  
“Aargh! Men! That’s it – I’m going for a shower then my breakfast!” Richard got up in a pretend huff.  
“While you’re up, you could make me some coffee, and cheese on toast…”  
Schneider peeled off the sweaty sock that had landed suddenly on his head and wrinkled his nose. “Blech! This is not how things are going to be when we’re married, you know!” he called out as Richard disappeared into the bathroom.  
“So, are you joining me in the shower or not?”  
Schneider couldn’t move fast enough.  
***

Schneider was sitting on the couch, munching on his toast, when there was a knock on the front door. The sounds coming from the kitchen stopped abruptly.  
“It’s okay Reesh, that’ll be Till – he’s bringing us our groceries today, remember?” He got up and made his way to the door, sticking the slice of toast in his mouth to free his hands to unlock and open the door.  
“Good morning, Doom. Give me a hand with these bags, would you?” Till handed Schneider a few carrier bags, full of items, then picked up a large case and a box he’d placed on the porch, following Schneider inside.  
“Where’s Richard?”  
“Being a domestic goddess, in the kitchen,” Schneider replied, once he’d finished his toast, “Coffee?”  
“Please…”  
Schneider took the groceries into the kitchen. “Make Till a coffee, sweetie…ow! ...Okay, I’ll make it for him…uh, put that knife down!”  
“Need some help in there, Schneider?” Till called out, laughing.  
“Er, no…I’m fine, everything’s fine… Richard was just… explaining where I went wrong just now…”  
He reappeared brandishing a mug of coffee, which he handed to Till, glancing back over his shoulder as he did so.  
“I guess you’ve still not got used to his mood swings at that time of the month yet? Lucky for you, there’s plenty of chocolate in those bags, should keep him happy for a while.”  
“Oh great…that’s imminent? I may need back-up for a few days!”  
Grinning, Till sat down in a comfy armchair while Schneider positioned himself back on one end of the couch. Richard entered from the kitchen, carrying a mug of coffee for himself, and sat down on Schneider’s lap, facing Till.  
“Hi Richard, how are you?”  
“Better than when you found me, thank you, but it’s tough going – some days are better than others. I’m not sure how long it will be before I feel ready to come back home properly.”  
“Well, we all miss you – both of you – but take as long as you need. In the meantime, Schneider told me that you were starting to get a little bored, and asked me to bring something.”  
He gestured to the case and large box which he’d set down next to the chair. “The case and its contents are from lover-boy here, the items in the box are from the rest of us. Very belated ‘happy Christmas’ Richard!”  
“Thank you!” Richard put his mug on the coffee table and jumped off Schneider’s lap. Starting with the box, Richard opened his gifts eagerly, finding a new practice amplifier, a couple of effects pedals, and a fluffy-covered hot water bottle.  
“That’s from Flake, so that you never have to worry about borrowing Paul’s!”  
Richard pulled a face at the thought, then moved to the large case, carefully undoing the clasps at either end. “Oh, Christoph, thank you! How did you know?”  
“Maybe the way that you drooled every time we passed it, when it was on display in the music store window, could have been a hint…”  
Richard pulled the guitar out of the case, and sat down in Schneider’s lap again, plucking experimentally on the strings, a big grin on his face. The movement of his hand as he formed a chord caught Till’s attention. “I see you asked him then?” he aimed at Schneider.  
“Just this morning, as a matter of fact.”  
“Congratulations to you both!”  
“Thanks, Till. I’m just trying to work out if, when we’re married, I should refer to Richard as my wifband or husbife. What do you think?”  
“I think that you evidently didn’t learn your lesson from a few minutes ago, judging by the look on Richard’s face, he’s currently considering whether or not it’s worth shoving that guitar where the sun don’t shine!”  
“You wouldn’t do that, sweetie, would you?” Schneider asked, before planting a few loud kisses on Richard’s cheek.  
“Of course not…the guitar’s too nice to ruin like that!” Richard retorted, sticking his tongue out defiantly.  
Till shook his head, laughing. “Honestly, despite my misgivings when you first got together, I don’t think I’ve ever met two people better suited for each other! Thanks for the coffee – I’ll leave you to work out the finer points of your future together, and for the record – refer to Richard as your ‘better half’ if you want to continue breathing! Will you be wanting to tell the others about your engagement, or do you want me to let them know?”  
“That’s up to Richard…”  
“I’d like us to tell them, in person…As I said earlier, I’m not ready to move back in yet, but maybe we can visit at the weekend, if that’s okay? I think I should try a few hours every so often, to get used to being around everyone again.”  
“As long as you’re sure, love? You can always change your mind if you decide you’re not ready – the others will understand.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I think the longer I leave it, the more worried I’d get about it, and as lovely as it’s been with just the two of us here, we both need to get back to normality. It’s one thing for me to hide away, but you’re missing out Christoph. I don’t want what happened me to take over our lives – I want to get back to playing live, hanging out with the others, eating out in the city, moonlit walks in the park…”  
“I think that’s the most you’ve said since we got here! For the record, I’m enjoying ‘hiding out’ here with you, but okay – this weekend we’ll visit the others. We’ll see you later, Till!”  
“The others will be delighted to see you. Have a good week, you two.” He gave them both a peck on the forehead, and set off for home.  
***

Over the course of the following few months, Richard was able to adjust to the noise and the chaos that living with the other four friends brought, helped in no small part to moving into Schneider’s room permanently.  
While he still suffered nightmares about his abduction and subsequent abuse, it was no longer on a nightly basis. To help prevent the whole household getting disturbed when he did wake screaming, their shared bedroom had been soundproofed, which also gave them a sense of privacy when it came to their love life.  
The band had been working on some new material, and were putting their time away from performing live shows into recording a new album, which they planned to sell on the back of their performances.  
On the morning of their first return gig Richard woke with his stomach churning, only just making it to the toilet before being sick.  
“Are you okay, babe?” Schneider asked, following his lover into the bathroom, gently rubbing soothing circles on Richard’s back while the younger man vomited.  
Richard sat back, trembling slightly. “Yeah, I think it’s just nerves – it’s been so long since I’ve been near a large crowd, let alone perform for them. I’m sure I’ll be okay once we’re set up.”  
“Well, just as a precaution, we’ve got our own handpicked security from now on, supplementing each venue’s guards. Although there’s no longer a warrant out for you, we want you to feel confident in the people around us. We also have Greta working with us now, keeping her eyes and ears open in the crowd and at fan gatherings, as a kind of under-cover agent… speaking of under covers, rumour has it that she’s been spotted leaving Ollie’s room in the early hours!”  
***

The gig went smoothly, with new security concerns, and the local crowd ecstatic to see First Arsch performing again, adding to the party atmosphere running up to the Christmas holidays. Richard was sick a few more times over the subsequent fortnight, which, considering the anniversary of his abduction was fast approaching, the others fully expected that heightened nerves would be inevitable.  
While out shopping for Christmas gifts with Till in the city centre, Richard made a trip into a pharmacy, to see if they could help by giving him something to help settle his stomach. After a private consultation lasting a few minutes, he rejoined Till, clutching a paper bag. He spent the rest of the afternoon seemingly distracted, which continued on into the evening.  
Later that night, in the privacy of their room, Richard handed Schneider a slim gift box, tied with a ribbon.  
“What’s this? It’s not Christmas for a few more days yet, babe, don’t you want to wait for then?”  
“Open it!” Richard insisted.  
Eyebrows raised, and curiosity piqued, Schneider undid the bow, and lifted off the box lid, Richard looking on, nervously chewing on his lower lip as Schneider took in the contents, which at first glance he took to be a digital thermometer. He took a closer look.  
“Is this…are you…seriously?”  
Richard nodded, anxiety knotting his insides. Schneider sat down, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.  
“Say something, Christoph…please…!”  
“Come here, love.” He sat Richard down next to him, holding him close. “If you’re certain that’s accurate, and you want to carry on with it, then I’m the happiest, luckiest man on the planet!”  
“You really mean that?”  
“Of course I do, silly! What an amazing present – I love you Reesh!” He kissed him tenderly before asking, “Do you want to tell the others straight away?”  
Richard nodded, too emotional to speak. Schneider pulled them both to their feet, before descending the stairs to find their friends, all sprawled around the lounge watching TV.  
“Guys, can we have your attention please?”  
“Ooh, have you finally set a date?”  
“No Paul, we haven’t, but…” Schneider looked at Richard, “…that’s probably something we probably might want to sort out fairly soon…”  
“Cryptic much?” said Ollie.  
Till was observing Richard’s behaviour, more attuned than the others to his best friend’s moods and emotions. “Does this have something to do with where we were earlier, Reesh.”  
Richard flushed slightly and nodded, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes.  
“Well, what is it?” Paul demanded.  
“I’ve just found out that you’re all going to be uncles, sometime around…er, when Reesh?”  
“End of July…”  
Till jumped up and embraced them both. “Congratulations!”  
“That explains why you’ve been sick so often! Congratulations to the pair of you!” Flake added.  
Seeing Paul’s befuddled face, Ollie whispered to him. “You remember how we explained that Richard has lady parts – well, he’s going to have a baby!”


End file.
